Del Corazon
by LizSB
Summary: Misty y Ash se separaron por causas de tiempo. Ahora despues de 3 años ella regresa a Pueblo Paleta comprometida meintras el busca la manera de volverla a recuperar. 6 y 7 up! Final !
1. Recuerdos

**DEL CORAZON**

¡¡¡HoLa!!!

Déjenme decirles que este es mi primer fic de pokemon, espero que les guste…nació de mi total inspiración…

Bueno esta es la versión corregida y aumentada del mi primer fic, ya que estaba en formato guión, pero gracias a los reviews de varias personitas, lo pude cambiar, también les diré que no solo cambie el formato, si no también un poco la historia…espero que les guste…

Primer capitulo

Recuerdos…

Una noche calida de verano en el tranquilo pueblo paleta donde habita el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos, ya era algo tarde, Ash se encontraba meditando sobre que camino tomaría su vida, estaba a solo unos pasos de convertirse en un maestro pokemon, el sueño de su vida, su meta desde que había sido un niño, pero eso no lo llenaba sentía un gran vació en su interior, ya tenia 17 años era un joven apuesto, atractivo seguía conservando su gran sentido del humor, su habilidad, su destreza para las batallas pokemon, aunque seguía teniendo el mismo aire de niño ingenuo de siempre, era un chico que llamaba la atención era tan atractivo que no podía pasar desapercibido ante la vista de cualquier chica, sus ojos color marrones esa mirada tan profunda enamoraba a cualquiera…pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, junto con sus amigos, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida que ya tenia un buen tiempo sin ver…

Ash se encontraba recostado en su cama, junto a el su mejor amigo, Pikachu, este se había dado cuenta de la nostalgia de Ash.

-Pikachu, pi…- (T: ¿Que pasa amigo?) Los ojos del pokemon escondían una tristeza por ver a su amigo así, el conocía muy bien a su amigo sabia que le ocurría algo

-Nada amigo, es solo que…solo que me siento tan raro,…- Los ojos de Ash se humedecieron, de pronto empezaron a caer ligeras lagrimas sobre su almohada…

-Pika pi pikachu (t: ¿Que es lo te hace llorar?-

Ash dio un gran suspiro, se seco las lágrimas con sus manos…

-Pikachu a ti no puedo mentirte, eres mi amigo me conoces bien…te confesare que…- la voz del chico se entrecorto, tratando de ocultar un gemido, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo- es que he estado recordando a nuestros amigos, si a Brock, Tracey, May…los extraño tanto…

Pero en especial a alguien a quien creo que perdí...- esta vez los ojos de Ash se humedecieron aun más.

Pikachu se quedo mudo ante la escena que estaba presenciando, no sabia que hacer, al igual que Ash, de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas

Ash abrazo a pikachu, mientras los dos trataban de contenerse las lagrimas

-Es que creo que perdí…- soltó un breve suspiro – que perdí para siempre a…bueno creo que sabes…dejarla ir, sin respuesta clara a cuando ella me confeso lo que sentía- apretó las manos con un coraje que se hizo notar, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo- me siento como un tonto, preferí seguir mis sueños en lugar de a ella-

Ash estallo en llanto, mientras sus pensamientos se apoderaban de el, recordaba viejos momentos, de repente el tiempo marcho atrás, exactamente 2 años, cuando tenia 15…

_Era noche, una hermosa noche de primavera, se encontraban frente a un lago en el bosque en medio de una fogata, camino de vuelta a ciudad Paleta, habían ido a visitar a su amigo Brock a ciudad Plateada, el se había vuelto a ser cargo del gimnasio_

_-Ash puedo hablar contigo- escucho un susurro que apenas fue claro_

_-Dime Misty, que pasa- contesto el amablemente_

_Ash se encontraba dándole la espalda a la chica, cuando volteo se pudo dar cuenta de la expresión de Misty, ella se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, sus mejillas hacían juego con el color de sus cabellos, para el era algo enternecedor, la luna reflejada en sus ojos azul mar, definitivamente Ash la encontraba hermosa esa noche_

_-Mist…Misty… te ves her…hermo…- Ash trataba de articular las palabras, pero pos más que intentaba no podía, había quedado sorprendido ante la belleza que Misty proyectaba esa hermosa noche- hermosa esta noche- que do totalmente sonrojado sin el valor de voltear a ver a Misty a los ojos_

_-Oh, Ash, que lindo...gracias- dijo Misty, seguía totalmente sonrojada, pero ella al contrario de Ash buscaba su mirada, estaba decidida a confesarle lo que le había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, así que se armo de valor_

_-Ash…tengo que decirte algo- susurro Misty buscando la mirada de Ash, este estaba volteando al lado contrario de ella, los dos se encontraban sentados sobre un tronco caído haciendo frente de la fogata que se encontraba en seguida del hermoso lago que reflejaba perfectamente el cielo, el agua de lago era como un cristalino espejo, daba los últimos detalles para que esa noche fuera perfecta, aun mas por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir_

_- Oh si es cierto que paso Misty- contesto el tono de la voz fue tan bajo que apenas se alcanzo a oír, Ash pensaba si ese era el momento indicado para también el confesarle algo que por testarudo nunca quiso darse cuenta hasta esa noche mágica_

_-Y..yo…te amo Ash Ketchum- Misty no podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca, sentía un gran alivio por el hecho de haber confesado lo que hace tanto tenia callado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía nervios por la respuesta de Ash –tenia tanto miedo a decírtelo, no tenia valor…- _

_-Shh-Ash coloco un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio-era todo lo que tenia que saber- lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, los labios de ella yacían entre abiertos, se encontraba inmóvil ante la respuesta de el, el le correspondía, de repente sin mas sus labios se encontraban juntos, dando el primer beso de ambos, era el sello de la promesa de amor, de un amor tan claro como el agua de aquel lago que fue testigo del amor mas puro e inocente, el amor de adolescentes; y así sin mas ni mas se entregaron al calor de sus cuerpos, culminando con la acción mas hermosa entre dos enamorados…_

_-Te amo Misty- susurro Ash, su voz sonaba suave, con un tono de verdadera sinceridad- nunca lo olvides_

_-Yo también Ash, te amo-_

_La noche siguió su cauce normal, pero esa noche era diferente a las demás, dos adolescentes enamorados habían sellado una promesa de amor para siempre…_

Ash volvió a la realidad, haciendo borrosas aquellas imágenes de hace 2 años atrás, cuando el y Misty habían sellado una promesa de amor, solo que el no lo pudo cumplir del todo…

_-¡¡¡Mi amor adivina que!!!- se oyó una voz femenina saliendo de la cocina de la casa de Ash, nadie contesto, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie donde se suponía que debía haber, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia al patio_

_-Ash, mi amor, te encontré-_

_-¿Así que paso Mist? Necesitas algo- Ash se estaba entrenando, se encontraba cerca de un torneo, que pondría en claro quien es el mejor entrenador de la región_

_-No nada, cariño…es solo que…- la voz de Misty adquirió un tono mas bajo, dejando en claro también un tono de tristeza, Ash corto la conversación, el chico estaba tan concentrado en ese torneo que nada le pareció importarle mas incluso había olvidado algo de suma importancia para el y para su novia_

_-Que pasa Misty, dime- la voz de Ash adquirió mas fuerza, como si estuviera molesto por el hecho de haber sido interrumpido en medio de su entrenamiento, eso no pensaba Misty, ella creía que era mas importante ese día que cualquier entrenamiento_

_-Es solo que hoy cumplimos 1 mes, mi amor- la expresión en su cara cambio de un gesto de tristeza lentamente se fue suavizando tratando de dibujar una sonrisa_

_-Oh, es cierto- Ash se quedo atónito no había recordado esa fecha tan importante para ambos, su cabeza solo se encontraba buscando estrategias para ganar-lo siento, cariño, no me acordaba- se oyó como su voz adquirió un tono mas débil, estaba apenado, como era posible lo que había sucedido_

_-No importa, mi amor, lo importante es que estamos juntos- Trato de sonreír pero le fue imposible, en cambio vio como su vista se empezó a nublar, de sus ojos querían salir lagrimas_

_-Oh no, mi amor, no llores, lo siento tanto he sido un cabeza hueca, como lo pude olvidar- Ash se lleno de rabia no podía creer que había olvidado tan nombrada fecha, esa mes había sido el mejor de su vida sin lugar a dudas-no es tarde aun, ya veras que bien nos la pasaremos tu y yo juntos, el resto del día apartados de los demás- dejo Ash con un tono de convencimiento_

_-Si, Ash, solos tu y yo- la pelirroja sonrió_

_-Te amo, siempre te amare- se acerco lentamente buscando los labios de ella y fue correspondido con un tierno y largo beso_

_-Yo también te amo-_

-Ash, pikachu a cenar- Ash volvió a la realidad de golpe oyendo el grito de su mama llamándolo a cenar, el y Misty se habían alejado poco a poco debido a las múltiples ocupaciones en torneos de el, lentamente los torneos fueron pasando a primer termino mientras ella fue bajando a segundo termino, cosa que ella no aceptaba era una chica orgullosa, lo amaba, pero jamás aceptaría estar en segundo termino, de repente Ash pareció hacerle caso omiso al llamado de su madre mientras empezó de nuevo a recordar

_-No esto no puedo ser, es el colmo- se oyeron los gritos de una joven pelirroja furiosa un chico alto de tez aperlada la interrumpió_

_-Mi amor, no te pongas así, es solo un torneo mas- dijo el chico con voz pasiva a diferencia de la de la chica, tratando de convencer a su novia de que se calmara_

_-Por eso mismo Ash, de eso se trata un torneo mas, son demasiados, y yo en donde quedo- Misty trata de calmarse, por un momento contuvo la respiración haciendo pausa en lo que trataba de decir, pero esto era demasiado para ella, ya no podía mas- nunca tienes tiempo para mi ya casi no nos vemos si no son tus entrenamientos para los torneos, son tus competencias para los torneos-_

_-Pero Misty, vamos mi amor, sabes que tu estas en primer lugar en mi vida-el no se encontraba muy convencido de lo que decía, ya que últimamente solo tenia tiempo para sus entrenamientos y competencias de los torneos en los que participaba-ya cálmate, por favor_

_-Calmarme? Después de todo esto- esta vez su voz adquirió un tono mas débil pero con la misma firmeza en sus palabras- lo siento Ash, aunque te amo- su voz se entrecorto dando lugar a un gemido mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-Será mejor terminar-_

_-No, misty no digas eso, por favor- Ash sintió como algo se rompió en dos, su corazón, estallaba de dolor al oír esas crueles palabras para el, que aunque sabia que el solo se las busco no aguanto y arranco en llanto_

_-Lo siento, ya veras Ash que con el tiempo te darás cuenta que esto es lo mejor, me voy, regresare a ciudad Celeste con mis hermanas, dile al profesor OK que yo continuara sola con la investigación desde ciudad Celeste, que de todas maneras me pondré en contacto con el- dijo Misty con un tono suave pero con la misma firmeza que la caracteriza, Misty se encontraba viviendo en pueblo Paleta debido a una "investigación" que hacia sus hermanas y ella en conjunto con el profesor OK, sobre pokemons de agua, aunque en realidad su verdadero motivo era el de estar cerca de su "amorcito" Ash_

_-Misty…lo entiendo, haz lo que gustes, pero que no se te olvide que te amo y que siempre estaré aquí para ti- dijo Ash con un tanta dulzura que Misty que ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de la casa de el regreso, para encontrarse con sus labios que esperaban ansiosos el ultimo beso de una promesa que juraron no romper nunca, y así con ese beso fue como culmino para ese entonces una hermosa historia de amor que apenas tenia 6 meses de estarse escribiendo, sin duda alguna fue el beso mas largo, mas dulce y amargo a la vez- nunca te dejare de amar, jamás romperé la promesa_

_-Te amo, mi amor, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos- lentamente se fueron separando culminando con el beso, Misty se giro y camino sin voltear a ver ni una sola vez a la persona que por tanto tiempo había amado, no esta vez no seria débil, y lo hizo después de varias semanas de estar hablando por teléfono simplemente de un día para otro Misty desapareció de la vida de Ash sin dejar rastro alguno_

**_-_**Ash!!! Te estoy hablando, la cena se enfría- oyó una voz femenina que provenía de la planta baja de la casa, en efecto era su mama y ya tenia un buen rato hablándole para bajar a cenar

-Vamos amigo, no es momento de ponernos nostálgicos es mejor que bajemos a cenar- dijo secándose las lagrimas tratando de ocultar que estaba llorando para que su mama no se diera cuenta y no lo cuestionara-Ya voy mama, en un momento bajo- contesto el chico

Ash se encontraba bajando las escaleras, quería ocultar todo esa tristeza que sentía, no quería demostrarle a su mama que estaba empezando a recordar a una persona en especial, a alguien a quien extrañaba, que en un momento había significado todo para el…

-Sabes hijo me encontré a las hermanas de misty hace unos días en el laboratorio del profesor OK- dijo la mama de Ash sin darle tanta importancia a su comentario al contrario de su hijo, a el le pareció sobre importarle demasiado

-Qué!!- dio un grito de sorpresa, estaba sobresaltado, se podía ver como sus pupilas se dilataban y adquirían un tono mas oscuro-y que te dijeron? Como esta misty??

-Que interés por saber hijo??- dijo su mama con un tono de complicidad mientras le guiño el ojo

-Ay mama, es solo que quiero saber de ella, es mi amiga y hace mucho tiempo que no la veo- menciono mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo, su mama solo sonreír recordando aquellos tiempos donde Misty y el eran felices juntos

-Pues solo me dijeron que Misty viene en unos cuantos días a Pueblo Paleta, ella y sus hermanas están continuando la investigación que dejaron pendiente, con la ayuda del profesor OK, hace 2 años-

-De verdad mama?? Pero…pero yo también salgo en unos días- recordó que en unos días emprendería el viaje que había estado esperando desde que termino con Misty, el viaje para convertirse en maestro pokemon, mientras en su rostro se asomaba un semblante de tristeza-creo que no la podré ver-

-Lo se hijo, tal vez no estés aquí para cuando llegue misty, aunque- la mama de Ash recordó que alguien le debía un favor, alguien que le podía hacer mas corto el camino a su hijo, ya que este emprendería su viaje caminando como ya era costumbre-aunque creo que si podrás estar aquí para cuando llegue Misty- sonrió con un toque de complicidad hacia su hijo, esta sabia los deseos de el por ver a Misty, aunque Ash quería ocultarlos, sus trucos no funcionaban con su mama lo conocía demasiado bien

-Mama, gracias, te quiero mucho mami- no podía ocultar su alegría que dio un brinco desde la silla en la que estaba sentado y dio un fuerte abrazo a su progenitora, el ya no era el mismo niño de antes, no ahora el era mucho mas alto que su mama, era todo un hombre- Gracias de verdad mama tengo muchos deseos de verla-

-Lo se hijo a pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu y ella se vieron, además se que no es fácil dejar de extrañar al amor de tu vida- dijo soltando una ligera carcajada, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo

-Mama!!!- grito Ash un poco sonrojado

-Calma Ash, no tienes por que molestarte, uno solo dice lo que ve-

-Bueno mama creo que me voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde, y mañana seguiré entrenando para mi próximo viaje-

-Muy bien hijo, que descanses-

Ash subió las escaleras algo presuroso, de repente se encontraba feliz toda esa tristeza que sentía hacia algunos minutos se esfumo, no podía ocultar la gran alegría que tenia al enterarse de que Misty visitaría Pueblo Paleta.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama pensada en todas aquellas cosas que vivió con ella, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido, en que en ese momento tal vez podría estar con ella, pero a causa de su gran distracción y el poner en primer lugar sus torneos, simplemente no pudo ser, el estaba convencido en tener una segunda oportunidad, en poder recuperarla en regresar con ella, y esta vez para siempre, se juro jamás volverla a perder

-Sabes algo pikachu- volteo la vista hacia el pokemon-estoy convencido en poder recuperar a Misty, después de todo creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no crees amigo?- se dirigió hacia su inseparable amigo desde la infancia, se dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro

-Pika chu (t: Si amigo)- se notaba en el una expresión de sueño

-Mañana será un largo día-dejo ir un gran bostezo-entrenaremos hasta el atardecer, quiero que Misty, se de cuenta de lo fuertes que somos, se sepa que hemos madurado-

-Pika chu (t: Si)-

-Ya no puedo contar los días que faltan para que venga Misty- en su cara se pudo ver una gran sonrisa, que iluminaba la habitación haciendo contraste con esos ojos oscuros- se que me acabo de enterar de su visita pero tengo muchos deseos de verla sinceramente la extraño demasiado- esta vez un suspiro se ocupo lugar en la habitación-Bueno es mejor dormir, mañana será un día de entrenamiento muy duro- soltó un gran bostezo

-Pika (t: Buenas noches)-

-Igualmente amigo- cayo en profundo sueño, sin saber que pasaba en el mundo exterior al de su imaginación…

Hola de nuevo jeje, bueno que les pareció la nueva adaptación de mi primer fic, (aunque en realidad solo fue el primer capitulo) la verdad no es por ser presumida ni nada, pero creo que me quedo bien jiji ¬¬, bueno eso digo, es mucho mas larga y la verdad creo que con mas sentido, por que leí bien la primera versión y creo que no es muy convincente…bueno pero ustedes son los lectores ustedes son los que han de juzgar…

Déjenme decirles también que esto lo pudo lograr gracias a los reviews de Star Knight, que fue el primero en sugerirme cambiar el formato muchas gracias, a Suki que me dio varias ideas para el fic, Animem4ker por aconsejarme y decirme que puedo agregar en el fic, a julio manes simplemente por que le gusto y por ultimo pero no menos importante a su Sumí por inspirarme en su manera de escribir, sinceramente mis respetos…

Ok, eso es todo dejen sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, ideas, etc , para poder mejorar mi fic, su opinión de verdad que es muy importante para mi…

Chao que se la pasen bien…nos vemos en el…

Próximo capitulo:

Una gran sorpresa


	2. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 2**

**Reencuentro**

**Antes de empezar gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, y continuarlo en su segundo capitulo….se los agradezco**

_Era un hermoso atardecer de verano; este ya casi terminaba le abría paso al otoño, por lo tanto las primeras hojas marchitas de los árboles secos caían sobre el pasto verde radiante, el color de la esperanza, el lago cristalino donde se reflejaban los hermosos colores del atardecer, que se perdían entre los gigantescos árboles que lo rodeaban, una pareja totalmente enamorada enfrente del lago, recostada en el suelo apoyándose en uno de los tantos inmensos árboles, hacían una perfecta escena romántica…_

_-No, no Ash, no sigas- se oyó una voz femenina que entre risas le decía a un chico que parara, este le estaba haciendo cosquillas-no, ash, ya no- _

_-Sabes algo, mi amor- se detuvo- el sonido de tu risa me fascina- en su voz se dejo oír un tono claro de total dulzura, ella simplemente sonrió mientras lo miraba enamorada -nunca te vayas de mi-_

_-No, mi amor, jamás me iré de ti-sus ojos azules brillaban, hacían perfecta combinación con el lago de agua clara que otra vez era testigo de su amor-siempre te amare-_

_El solo sonrió estaba realmente enamorado, nunca en su vida había sentido todo lo que sentía por ella, era un sentimiento realmente hermoso, ella era todo para el, su princesa, su niña y para ella el era su príncipe azul…_

_-¿Sabes algo, Ash?- el la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, ella tenia sus manos sobre las de el- creí que no existían los príncipes, pero te encontré- sonreía, ella busco su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada que reflejaba el mas hermoso sentimiento que existe- siempre soñé en este momento, donde nos encontráramos solos tu y yo, siendo tan felices juntos- ella siguió-es que tanto tiempo que pase pensando en lo que me podías decir, jamás imagine que mi sueño se haría realidad- sus ojos se iluminaron pareciendo dos luceros en una noche llena de estrellas- Te amo-_

_Ash solo la miro y lentamente se fue acercando buscando sus labios para unirlos formando un sello de amor, un acto de profundo amor, fue un beso lento, largo, lleno de promesas_

_Poco a poco se fueron separándose como si doliera realmente no estar unidos por ese beso_

_-Te amo-le decía Ash dulcemente al oído-Te amo demasiado nunca lo olvides, jamás dejare de amarte-_

_Ella tomo las manos de el diciendo-¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos hace seis meses en este mismo lugar?- _

_-Si- dijo el apretando las manos de ella con suavidad-si recuerdo, la promesa de…-_

_-La promesa de amarnos para siempre, a pesar de todo- interrumpió- promete de nuevo que lo cumplirás?- sus ojos brillaban, su mirada era de amor_

_-Lo prometo, te amare por siempre-_

_-Yo también lo prometo, te amare para siempre-_

_Ese día cumplían seis meses de haberse declarado sus sentimientos, seis hermosos meses que habían pasado juntos…otra vez estaban en el mismo lugar que había sido testigo de aquel fuerte sentimiento, confirmando su promesa de amor por siempre…_

Riiing...se oyó el sonido de un despertador –Ash despierta ya casi es mediodía-

-Queee!!!- el chico se levanto algo exaltado de su cama ya era tarde, el despertador ya había sonado varias veces antes pero el su sueño era tan real que creyó estar despierto

-Si hijo el despertador a estado sonando varias veces pero tu nunca despertaste- la mama de Ash se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo haciendo sus labores matutinos – tal vez tu sueño te agrado tanto que quisiste seguir dormido- sonrió –con quien habrás estado soñando?- murmuro su mama entre risas

-Mama!!- el chico se sonrojo

-Lo siento hijo, yo solo decía- siguió riendo, ella sabia perfectamente por lo que pasaba su querido hijo en esos momentos –Llamo el profesor OK, dijo que cuando despertaras te comunicaras lo mas pronto mas posible con el-

-Que mama?? De que se trata por que no me despertaste?? - Ash se dirigió al videotelefóno, sabia perfectamente para que se había comunicado el profesor OK, Misty se encontraba por llegar a Pueblo Paleta

_-Si-_ contesto el profesor OK

-Si, profesor OK, soy yo Ash-

_-Así, como estas?-_

-Bien, que paso profesor? Mi mama me dejo su recado- La voz de Ash se encontraba algo alterada, se sentía nervioso

_-Oh si, como sabrás, Misty esta por llegar y…-_

-Y que profesor!!!- lo interrumpió algo alterado, se encontraba demasiado nervioso

_-Calma Ash, tranquilízate_-

-Disculpe profesor, es que…-tartamudeo- me acabo de levantar…si es eso- dijo Ash tratando de excusarse, intentando ocultar sus emociones

_-Si, esta bien, en que nos quedamos- pregunto un poco despistado_

-En que Misty esta por llegar- contesto Ash

_-A si es cierto…-continuo-ella esta por llegar, así que…tu mama, tracey y yo-hubo un breve silencio-hemos decidido hacer una reunión- Tracey seguía siendo asistente del profesor OK, seguía en Pueblo Paleta, por lo que Ash lo frecuentaba mucho, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos._

-¿Reunión?- pregunto totalmente intrigado

-_Si, veras como sabrás tenemos mucho tiempo sin verla, ni a ella, ni a tus viejos amigos…así que decidimos hacer una reunión, como un reencuentro…me estas entendiendo?-_

-Si…si es decir que ella y mis amigos vendrán a Pueblo Paleta-

_-Si, eso es…será una sorpresa para Misty, ella no se lo espera, teníamos planeado mantener el secreto y que tampoco tu te enteraras, pero creímos que seria mejor si lo supieras, creemos que esto seria una buena despedida antes de tu viaje o no?- _

-Si, es genial, poder ver a Misty de nuevo-callo por un momento

_-Solo a ella?- _

-Oh no claro que no- se puso mas nervioso, ya había sido "descubierto" por su mama, no permitiría que otra persona mas se enterara de lo entusiasmado que estaba por la visita de Misty- también a mis amigos Brock, May…-prosiguió- es solo que a ellos los veo mas seguido y a_ ella_ tengo casi 2 años de no verla- en su cara se asomo una expresión de tristeza

_-Mmm bueno pero no es para que te pongas así- el profesor se había dado cuenta de la tristeza del chico, ya que aunque el quisiera ocultarlo todos sabían lo que Ash todavía sentía, algo mas que una simple amistad por Misty –…quisiera pedirte un favor…Como veras es que yo casi no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, de hecho estoy afinando unos pequeños detalles de la investigación que como ya sabes quedo pendiente hace algunos años-_

Ash palideció por su cabeza pasaban momentos vividos años atrás, la voz del profesor OK se entre corto sabia que se había equivocado al evocar temas tan dolorosos para el

-Que favor profesor?- pregunto Ash algo nervioso

_-Pues…que nos ayudes…en realidad nada mas que el día que llegue Misty tu te encargues de entretenerla para que no se de cuenta de nada, ya después nosotros te avisaremos a donde la lleves para la "sorpresa"…entonces que dices Ash, te animas?-_

-B b...Bueno profesor…no lo se- tartamudeo, todavía se encontraba algo pálido, su mente seguía vagando en momentos del pasado, trataba de entender que eso significaría que tendría momentos a solas con ella para aclarar su situación, pero el todavía no se sentía listo, estaba muy confundido

_-Anímate Ash-_

- Esta bien profesor cuente conmigo- en su rostro se dibujo una débil sonrisa

_-Gracias Ash, me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir con la investigación, yo te llamare para que avisarte el día de la llegada de Misty y tu vayas a recibirla-_

-Si profesor, hasta luego-

Ash colgó el teléfono, no sabia que hacer, seguía demasiado nervioso, solo pensar en volver a ver Misty lo alteraba, y ahora mas sabiendo que el estaría con ella a solas durante un largo momento, no sabia que hacer, su mente no estaba clara, por un lado sentía gran alegría al enterarse que después de tanto tiempo la podría tener en frente y decirle tantas cosas…pero por el otro en su corazón sentía un gran dolor, Ash no sabia a que se debía pero ese dolor le provoca una gran tristeza, estaba demasiado confundido…

Era noche los primeros rayos de luna caían sobre la ventana de Ash, proyectando un exquisito brillo sobre los ojos marrones de el, esa mirada de inocencia y de ternura, mezclada con ese encanto masculino que poseía lo hacían irresistible, a pesar de eso, solo había lugar para una sola chica en su vida, para Misty…ese día el profesor OK se había comunicado con el para avisarle que al día siguiente Misty se encontraría en Pueblo Paleta por lo que el debía estar listo a primera hora para recibirla, no podía conciliar el sueño ese era su motivo…así que no le quedo mas que esperar que los primeros rayos de sol hicieran su aparición…Muy temprano en la mañana cuando apenas había conseguido quedarse dormido sonó el despertador…

-Pikachu despierta, tenemos que levantarnos o si no se nos hará tarde para recibir a Misty- Ash se levanto de un salto de su cama

-Pikachu- (T Tengo mucho sueño) contesto el pokemon todavía adormilado

-Yo también pikachu, pero tenemos que estar a tiempo-

-Pika- (T ok)

Ash bajo las escaleras apresurado, quería estar a tiempo para recibir a Misty, por eso había puesto el despertador muy temprano, mucho antes de la hora acordada…sonó el teléfono

-Bueno-

_-Si, Ash?_

-Si-

_-Habla el profesor OK-_

-Buenos días, profesor sucedió algo?-

_-No solo te hablo para recordarte que Misty llegara en una hora y que no olvidaras tu pokecompu para avisarte a que lugar la llevaras y a que hora-_

-Esta bien profesor esperare su llamada-

_-Gracias Ash, hasta luego-_

El profesor OK colgó el teléfono, el móvil no era solo lo que Ash no olvidaría llevarse, el le tenia algo muy especial, un hermoso bouquet de rosas y jazmines, sabia perfectamente que esas eran las flores favoritas de Misty, al acercarse a oler las hermosas flores la recordó ese era el olor que ella desprendía cuando la tenia cerca una perfecta combinación entre el delicado aroma de las rosas y la dulce esencia de los jazmines…

_-Misty, mi niña, tengo algo muy especial para ti-_

_-Te acordaste mi amor, te acordaste- dijo una chica pelirroja _

_-Como no me voy a acordar es el cumpleaños de la persona que mas quiero…no que mas amo en el mundo y por eso tengo algo para ti- Ash se paso su mano por detrás del pantalón donde colocaba las pokebolas y toma una de ellas-Misty esto es para ti, quiero que lo tengas tu, lo atrape pensando en ti-_

_Misty abrió la pokebola, era un pequeño igglypuff. –Ash, gracias es tan hermoso-_

_-Se que siempre quisiste tener un jigglypuff, pero me pareció mejor que fuera un igglypuff para que este contigo desde pequeño, quisiera que fuera como nuestro pequeño hijo adoptivo- al momento de decir esto las mejillas del chico adquirieron un tono rojizo_

_-Claro, mi amor, lo es- dijo ella acariciando al hermoso igglypuff que se hallaba entre sus brazos_

_-También tengo esto para ti- Ash se dirigió a la mesa de noche que se encontraba enseguida de su cama y tomo un hermoso ramo de rosas y jazmines que había ocultado perfectamente- se que son tus flores favoritas-_

_A ella le encantaban las flores y le derretía que Ash se las obsequiara, y mas cuando se trataban de sus flores favoritas, era el regalo perfecto para ella- Ash, esto es maravilloso muchas gracias, son hermosas-_

_-No tanto como tu-_

_-Oh Ash eres tan lindo, este es el regalo perfecto este pequeño igglypuff nuestro "hijo"- dijo entre risas- estas hermosas flores, pero sobre todo el hecho de estar contigo, es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida-_

_-Misty te amo-_

_-Yo también te amo Ash-_

Ash volvió a la realidad de golpe oyendo resonar las palabras de Misty en su cabeza "_yo también te amo" _ mientras se dirigía a pasa veloz al lugar en donde esperaría a Misty en compañía que su amarillo amigo. Luego de caminar un rato llego, a los pocos instantes una multitud de gente se hizo presente, entre todas esa personas se encontraba ella, la persona por la esperaba, a la que tanto amaba, en compañía de su pequeño igglypuff, ella camino distraída unos minutos como si estuviera buscando a alguien mientras el la observaba atentamente, cuando de repente se dirigió hacia el.

-Disculpa, conoces al Profesor OK?- pregunto Misty sin prestarle atención a la persona que estaba interrogando, ella seguía buscando con la mirada

-Si- contesto Ash, se encontraba nervioso sabía que Misty no lo reconocía

-No lo haz visto?- volvió a interrogar al mismo chico, ella seguía sin reconocerlo

-Si, tu eres Misty?- pregunto el bromeando

En ese momento Misty quedo atónita esa voz se le hacia tan conocida, dirigió su mirada al chico no lo había reconocido, lo observo detenidamente _"Oh dios es Ash" _pensó, seguía siendo el mismo de hace dos años atrás solo que ahora lo encontraba mas apuesto que nunca, mas maduro, seguía conservando esa mirada tan dulce que a ella le fascinaba, veía esos hermosos ojos marrones que el poseía, su piel perfectamente bronceada, su cabello negro tan oscuro como la noche, era mas alto y fuerte de lo que Misty recordaba pero efectivamente era el.

-Ash, eres tu?- pregunto Misty tratando de incorporarse de nuevo estaba impresionada, encontraba a Ash mas atractivo que nunca, el llevaba puestos unos jeans deslavados en conjunto con una camisa azul de botones semifajada que resaltaba su tono bronceado al igual que sus mocasines blancos.

-Si, Misty quien mas voy a ser- el también la observaba detenidamente era mucho mas pequeña que el, reconoció el brillo de sus ojos azul mar, el cabello seguía conservando su característico color rojo solo que tonos mas oscuros, llevaba el cabello suelto caía un poco mas debajo de los hombros perfectamente liso, su piel era blanca, la encontraba tan hermosa, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes verde que hacia juego con las zapatillas del mismo color en conjunto con una falda de vuelo blanca

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que jamás imagine que tu fueras quien me recibirías pensé que iba a ser el profesor OK- estaba muy nerviosa al igual que Ash ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día en el que se separaron

-Oh no importa pero te molesta que haya sido yo quien te recibiera?- pregunto el chico con un tono de tristeza

-No para nada, al contrario me alegra mucho volver a ver a un tan querido _amigo-_ en el rostro de ella se dibujo una sonrisa, sus manos temblaban al igual que las de el

-_Amigo- _murmuro- igual a mi- en su rostro se dibujo una débil sonrisa- Misty…tengo algo para ti- Sus manos se encontraban escondidas detrás suyo escondiendo el hermoso bouquet de rosas y jazmines, sus manos seguían temblando

-Que Ash? que es?-

-Toma, espero que te gusten las compre pensando en ti- estiro sus manos y le entrego el hermoso bouquet al momento de hacer esto su mejillas se sonrojaron

-Oh Ash, no debiste…-ella tomo las hermosas flores, sus mejillas estaban tan ruborizadas que hacían perfecta combinación con su cabello rojo

-No digas nada, son solo un pequeño detalle después de todo el tiempo sin vernos- los ojos del chico brillaban sentía una extraña pero fantástica sensación de verla después de tanto tiempo alejados

-G…gracias- tartamudeo ella solo sonreía, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a la única persona que ha podido amar de verdad que se había olvidado de algo muy importante

-Bueno Misty, creo que pasaremos el resto del día juntos tu y yo- tenia una sonrisa en su rostro lucia radiante aquel día- lo que pasa es que el profesor OK esta ocupado con la investigación- continuo

Misty abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperaba eso, ella tenia claro solo quedarse algunos días y después regresar a ciudad Celeste. Ella escondía un secreto el cual no quería que fuera descubierto, en ese momento su mente se empezó a nublar…

-Misty, oye te molesta que pasemos el día juntos mientras el profesor OK se desocupa- pregunto el chico al que tenia enfrente

-No, no… disculpa, como crees que me va a molestar, es solo que estaba pensando en otras cosas- en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una débil pero sincera sonrisa

Habían estado caminando hasta llegar a un hermoso parque que casi se encontraba vació, a excepción de las parejas que se encontraban sentadas en las bancas en frente de un pequeño lago demostrándose su amor, el clima era perfecto, la tarde era hermosa

-Entonces que es lo que quiere hacer, señorita…he aquí su guía disponible para cualquier cosa- dijo Ash con tono pícaro mientras reía

-Mmm no lo se, que sugiere usted señor guía- dijo Misty entre risas

-No lo se…yo tenia pensado recordar viejos momentos…-

Ash se acerco poco a poco a Misty, ella solo permaneció inmóvil mientras sentía que los poderosos brazos de el tomaban suavemente su cintura y la aprisionaban contra su fuerte pecho, el podía sentir las magnificas y bien pronunciadas curvas de ella, sus cuerpos se hallaban demasiado juntos que hacían que la sombra de ambos se volviera una, ella era mucho mas pequeña que el, en decir verdad su estatura pasaba solo un poco mas de los hombros de el, Ash sentía que era su pequeña niña otra vez la cual necesitaba su cuidado y protección, ella se sentía protegida sabia que a su lado nadie le haría daño, entonces sus labios se fueron uniendo lentamente en un largo beso que ambos estaban ansiosos por que sucediera, se olvidaron del mundo por completo solo eran el y ella, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentían el uno al otro, se seguían amando…

-Te amo Misty- susurro Ash

-Yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo, yo también te sigo amando Ash- contesto Misty

Cuando de repente sonó el móvil de Ash, el se alejo suavemente de la chica cuidando siempre de no hacerle daño, sabia que debía contestar, aunque no quería apartarse de ella, Misty dio un paso hacia atrás

-Espera, no tardare- le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le sonreía dulcemente

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, lo miraba con ojos de amor, mientras el caminaba unos pasos lejos de ella, para que así no pudiera oír claramente la conversación, entonces de golpe Misty dejo de fantasear y volvió a la realidad, sabia que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo debido a su _situación,_ de la cual Ash ni se daba por enterado.

-Si, diga- contesto Ash

-_Ash, habla el Profesor OK, como va todo?-_

-Muy bien profesor-

_-Bueno, solo te hablaba para confirmarte el lugar y la hora…-_

_-_Esta bien Profesor entonces ahí nos veremos- Ash colgó rápidamente mientras pensaba que ese era el lugar ideal para pedirle a Misty que regresaran, el profesor OK, le confirmo que el lugar de la reunión seria en aquel hermoso lago en donde ambos se habían declarado sus sentimientos.

Ash camino hacia Misty con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Que paso Ash? Por que tan feliz?- lo interrogo Misty con voz suave

-Pues…por que estoy con la persona que mas amo en este hermoso mundo- se acerco mas y mas a ella, hasta que solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaran, puso su frente contra la de ella, mientras entrelazaban ambas manos- Sabes algo Misty…te amo, nunca lo he dejado de hacer- ella solo sonreía

-Ash…- Misty estaba decidida a contarle su _secreto_- te amo- pero los sentimientos las traicionaron y se perdieron en otro beso

Ambos se separaron lentamente. Ash la condujo al lugar sorpresa. Iban caminando tomados de la mano, como si fueran dos novios enamorados.

-Ash, a donde me llevas?-

-Ya veras, _mi amor_- giro la cabeza y se acerco a ella solo rozando sus labios, ella callo rendida antes sus palabras hacia demasiado tiempo que no lo oía decir eso.

-Bueno, solo por que eres tu, ya no preguntare nada- ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de el

- Misty y esto?- Ash miro sorprendido la mano izquierda de Misty, en ella se encontraba un anillo en señal de compromiso- estas…-

-No…no es lo que crees- Misty se giro nerviosa al lado contrario de Ash

-Entonces?- la cuestiono Ash, seguía sorprendido, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitar demasiado rápido a causa de lo que había visto, no quería que sus oídos oyeran aquellas palabras que desharían cualquier oportunidad de regresar con Misty

-_Lo arruine…lo arruine todo_- pensaba Misty se daba cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos con el motivo de su situación, no era facil para ella

-Misty, contéstame entonces que significa esto- alzo la voz notablemente mientras tomaba la mano de ella señalando el anillo

-Nada importante Ash, solo es un anillo que vi y lo compre por que me gusto…- dijo Misty tratando de incorporarse aparentando estar tranquila- eso es todo- continuo

-Si tu lo dices- Ash no se encontraba convencido del todo, había percatado un tanto extraña a Misty conforme pasaba el día

_-Casi me descubre-_ pensaba ella

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Ash y Misty caminaron juntos hasta llegar al lugar de la sorpresa, cada quien iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, en ese instante a Ash le surgieron demasiadas dudas, que significaba ese anillo en realidad. Mientras Misty trataba de resolver sus sentimientos sobre Ash, tratando de ocultar su _secreto…_

Continuara….

¡¡¡HoLa aMiGoS!!!

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de mi primer fic DEL CORAZON…tarde pero seguro, espero que de verdad les guste lo hice con demasiado esfuerzo pensando en brindarle un rato agradable a través de la lectura de mi fic, no se si es lo que les pase a ustedes pero a mi en lo especial al momento de escribir y leer me concentro 100 en la historia, que me hace relajarme y olvidarme por un rato del mundo exterior en donde abundan demasiados problemas, he ahí el motivo de mi tardanza en el segundo capitulo y vaya que no es muy largo, espero que les guste, lo reescribe varias veces, no quede muy convencida pero bueno, si se me ocurre algo mejor lo cambiare…

Y bueno no se si se pregunten el por que el titulo Del Corazón, es por que todo lo que esta escrito aquí viene desde lo mas profundo del corazón, aquí se reflejaban los mas hermosos sentimientos que es capaz de sentir un ser humano nacen desde el corazón.

También decidí cambiar un poco el segundo capitulo y dejar que la gran sorpresa sea descubierta hasta el tercer capitulo…

Entonces eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado…dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás…

Se cuidan!!!

Saorilyz


	3. Una gran sorpresa

UNA GRAN SORPRESA

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de mi fic, en este fic la "sorpresa" por fin sera revelada…

Disfrútenlo!!!

"_Misty estaba de regreso en ciudad Celeste, se encontraba destrozada pasaba días enteros encerrada en su habitación llorando en compañía de su pequeño igglypuff, no quería salir, ni siquiera quería hacerse cargo del gimnasio, ni entrenar a sus pokemon en el agua que era su hobby favorito, sus hermanas estaban desesperadas no sabían que hacer, cuando Daisy recordó a aquel joven que estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermana menor…_

_-Chicas…he estado pensando, pero no se si lo que voy hacer es lo correcto- Daisy se aclaro la garganta se dirigió con paso firme al teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa en seguida del sillón en donde estaban sentadas Lily y Violeta, en frente del teléfono se hallaba una pequeña agenda en donde se encontraban todos los números de sus conocidos, entonces comenzó a buscar en la R – lo encontré- dijo exclamando victoriosamente _

_-Que numero encontraste, que es lo que tramas Daisy- pregunto Lily un poco acelerada, estaba confundida por el comportamiento de su hermana_

_-Ya veras Lily- tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar rápidamente el número telefónico_

"_Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, espero no arrepentirme de esto, Misty lo necesita no debe de seguir así" en su mente resonaba fuertemente este pensamiento estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero a la vez esperaba no arrepentirse, ella creía que eso era lo mejor para su hermana menor_

_-Bueno- se oyó una voz claramente masculina de aquel lado del auricular_

_-Si…se encuentra __Rudy__- pregunto algo nerviosa a causa de lo que estaba haciendo_

_-Si el habla…quien lo busca- contesto en tono serio _

_-Daisy me recuerdas-_

_-Daisy, la hermana de Misty, verdad- _

_-Si, ella-_

_-Oh, que sorpresa, y a que se debe tu llamada?-_

_-Para saludarte, hacia mucho que no nos vemos-_

_-Si hace mucho tiempo que no te veo a ti y a tus hermanas, la última vez que las vi fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Misty- callo por unos segundos-junto con su novio…Ash- dijo en tono molesto_

_-Oh si, si recuerdo-_

_-Y dime que ha sido de Misty y Ash, siguen juntos, supongo?- _

_-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte Rudy-_

_-Dime que sucedió-_

_-Mira lo que pasa es que…-hizo una pausa- Ash y ella terminaron…- dijo algo nerviosa_

_-De verdad? Que paso?- pregunto el dejando en claro un perfecto tono de alegría que suavizo su seriedad_

_-Veras…fueron distintas cosas…- corto ella la conversación por unos segundos mientras trataba de pensar en como le explicaría la situación –bueno, eso no es lo importante…lo que pasa es que Misty…se encuentra muy mal debido a "eso"… y b…bueno y-yo pensé que seria buena idea que la vinieras a visitar- continuo algo nerviosa por saber la reacción de su hermana, sabia que el encantado aceptaría, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por Misty, pero ella, ella se encontraba muy mal…-entonces que dices?- prosiguió_

_-Yo…yo con gusto- el sonido de su voz cambio por completo dejando atrás ese tono de seriedad con el que contesto, se oía realmente feliz al oír la propuesta de la hermana de la persona a la que amaba-dime cuando y yo estaré ahí-_

_-Cuando así lo desees, entre más pronto mejor, a Misty le haría muy bien ver a un buen amigo, y que mejor que seas tú…quien tanto la quiere…-_

_-Oh si- las mejillas del chico tomaron un tono rojizo debido al comentario de Daisy- tienes razon…yo…yo quiero mucho a Misty- hubo un breve silencio mientras el chico trataba de incorporarse- iré de inmediato, sabes que yo soy lider de gimnasio, y dejar el puesto a otra persona no es nada facil…pero estare ahí en una semana, lo prometo-_

_-Entonces, te estaremos esperando-_

_-Si así sera, nos vemos-_

_-Hasta luego-_

_Daisy colgó el teléfono consciente de lo que había hecho, ahora buscaba la manera de comunicarle a su hermana la "visita" de Rudy._

_-Que fue lo que hiciste Daisy- grito Violeta totalmente exaltada ya que sabia que esa "sorpresa" no le agradaría a Misty_

_-Calma Violeta, no es para que te pongas así- dijo Daisy tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana-se que no fue lo mejor pero debíamos hacer algo por Misty, no es justo que se la pasa todo el día encerrada en su habitación llorando, mientras Ash ya se sobrepuso de esta situación y sigue con sus estupidos viajes y combates- alzo la voz, se oía que su estado de animo cambio notablemente, estaba realmente enfurecida- el nunca le dio el lugar que a ella le correspondía, lo acepto la quería pero es demasiado inmaduro, en cambio para ella el siempre estuvo en primer lugar, antes que cualquier cosa, esto es lo mejor- grito tratando de hacer a entender a su hermana que eso era la mejor decisión que habían tomado._

_- Pero entiéndelo eso no fue lo correcto, tu no puedes tomar decisiones por ella- grito enojada Violeta_

_- Calmen Daisy y Violeta…dejemos las cosas así, que el chico venga a ver Misty, no tiene nada de malo, al fin y al cabo solo son amigos, que ella decida lo que quiera hacer-_

_Violeta y Daisy caminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Lily se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana menor para ver como estaba. Al abrir se dio cuenta que ella yacía profundamente dormida con su pequeño igglypuff a su lado mientras abrazaba una foto de Ash, sabia que estaba profundamente herida y que quizás lo que había hecho Daisy había sido lo mejor para ella, cosa que no quiso aceptar frente a Violeta que sabría que se enojaría aun mas de lo que estaba, ella detestaba que se metieran en las decisiones ajenas…"_

La mente de Lily se encontraba navegando en momentos del pasado recordando aquella vez en donde la vida de Misty tomo otro rumbo, sabia que _el _en cualquier momento estaría por llegar, y aunque _el_ estaba enterado de la presencia de Ash en el evento, solo esperaba que le diera el tiempo suficiente a Misty de aclarar sus sentimientos y hablar con Ash sobre su situación. Ella se encontraba sentada junto con sus hermanas en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraba alrededor del lago, esperando a que llegaran los demás invitados a la reunión.

-Que pasa Lily por que tan distraída?- pregunto dulcemente Violeta

-No…no pasa nada, es solo que Misty me preocupa-

-Calma hermanita, ella sabrá como arreglar las cosas- dijo Daisy agregándose a la conversación

-Calla Daisy, que si Misty tiene problemas la única culpable serás tú- Violeta le grito algo exaltada al recordar que Daisy había sido la principal cómplice de _el_

-Ya chicas no peleen, ella a madurado mucho, sabrá como arreglar esta situación- dijo Lily tratando de calmar el animo de sus hermanas

Tras las palabras de Lily, Daisy y Violeta habían quedado en silencio cada una ahogada en sus propios pensamientos. Ellas habían sido las primeras en llegar a la reunión.

Delia, el profesor OK y Tracey se encontraban recibiendo a los demás invitados. Entonces se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas que provenían del camino de entraba hacia Pueblo Paleta. Era un chico alto, de tez claramente oscura, cabello café, ojos pequeños, en compañía de una chica de mediana estatura tez blanca, cabello castaño, ojos cafés detrás de ella se asomaba un adolescente de unos 14 años, usaba lentes de cabello negro. En efecto eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar Brock, May y Max, se acercaron a saludar a sus antiguos conocidos Delia, profesor OK, Tracey…ahora solo faltaban las personas más importantes del evento, Ash y Misty…

El profesor OK sabía que ya no tardarían demasiado por lo que pidió que no hicieran demasiado ruido, para que así Misty no se diera cuenta, mientras tantos todos charlaban tranquilamente en sus respectivas mesas.

-Ash…ya es noche dime a donde vamos- dijo Misty volteando a ver al chico que venia enseguida de ella, rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que estaban- tu sabes que me da miedo la oscuridad…y los insectos- susurro

-Calma Misty, ya casi llegamos- dijo Ash suavemente tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña pelirroja, paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y la trajo hacia el- sabes que conmigo nunca te pasara nada- el había dejado a un lado aquellos pensamientos que lo invadieron cuando vio el anillo que Misty llevaba, el verla tan frágil lo hacia enamorarse mas de ella

-Lo se, _mi amor_, lo se- murmuro Misty, apenas se alcanzaron a distinguir sus palabras

Ash le dedico una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente para besarla mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho para tratar de calmar su miedo, el recordó que cada vez que Misty tenia miedo ella le pedía que la abrazara. Quería sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

_-Mi amor esta oscuro, esta tronando mucho, la lluvia no ha cesado- dijo Misty apuntando al mal clima de afuera-tengo miedo Ash…abrázame…-susurro Misty_

_Ash la acerco hacia el y la rodeo con sus brazos. Permanecieron así sentados en ese sillón viendo por el gran cristal como la lluvia caía ferozmente en el suelo y viendo el hermoso pero aterrador espectáculo de relámpagos y truenos en el firmamento._

_-Sabes algo, nunca dejare que te pase algo malo, lo prometo- Ash acerco mas a la chica contra el, esta vez para ahogar sus palabras con un profundo beso…_

Gritos. Un fuerte grito, que era formado por varias voces lo habían hecho volver a la realidad, aunque seguía unido a los labios de Misty.

-Sorpresaaa!- gritaron todos los invitados a la reunion al unisono, mientras el profesor OK y Tracey encendian luces apuntando a Misty y Ash.

-Oh…vaya qu...e si es un…a sor…presa- dijo Misty nerviosa mientras se separaba de Ash

-D…Disculpen- murmuro Ash tratando de incorporarse de golpe

-Mmm…descuiden ya estábamos acostumbrados- se oyó la voz de una chica que provenía desde atrás de los demás presentes

-May!!- gritaron Misty y Ash al unísono mientras corrían para abrazar a la chica

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos…veo que después de todo siguen juntos-

-Huh…no exactamente- las mejillas de Ash se ruborizaron demasiado tanto que hacian perfecto juego con el cabello de la chica que tenia tomada de la mano

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto May señalando las manos unidas de ambos chicos

-Oh esto ejem…bueno es solo…que tenemos tanto de no vernos, creimos que el tiempo no habia pasado- dijo Misty sosteniendo aun mas fuerte la mano de Ash

-Si…ademas nos seguimos…am…nos seguimos teniendo un cariño muy especial- murmuro Ash un poco sonrojado, pudo sentir que el pulso de Misty era igual que el de el, estaban nerviosos

-Pero Misty no se supone que tu…-agrego May un poco confundida en eso un chico de cabello castaño hizo su aparición

-Y…cuéntenme que ha sido de su vida estos últimos 2 años- interrumpió apresuradamente un chico alto de tez morena incorporándose a la conversación que sostenian May, Misty y Ash, sabia que habia llegado en el momento oportuno antes que May hiciera algun comentario sobre la _situación_ de Misty

-Brock, viejo amigo…que bien te ves- exclamo Ash emocionado de ver a su mejor amigo refiriéndose a Brock

-Tu tambien Ash, estas irreconocible-

Ash se acerco a su amigo que era mayor que el para darle un calido abrazo fraternal, había sido demasiado tiempo en el que no se veían en persona, desde que Brock había vuelto a tomar el liderazgo del gimnasio en ciudad Plateada, hacia 3 años atrás, después de eso se habían visto pocas veces hasta que el contacto solo se quedo en ocasionales llamadas telefónicas y MSN. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, se habían convertido en mejores amigos, el cariño que se profesaban era como el de hermanos.

- Y tu Misty…-callo por unos segundos mientras la examinaba con la mirada –luces muy bella-

-Gracias Brock, tu también te ves muy bien- dijo Misty mientras le daba un amistoso apretón de manos y se acercaba lentamente a su oído para susurrarle algo que solo el y ella oyeron –te debo un favor…- susurro al referirse de su repentina aparición ante el comentario de May

-Descuida solo espero que hagas lo correcto- murmuro entre dientes. Ella solo asintió.

-Ash!!! Misty!!!- se oyó la voz de un chico que a lo lejos llegaba corriendo para acercarse a saludar al grupo

-Max ¿Qué tal?- exclamo Ash con una sonrisa en los labios. Realmente estaba muy feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en solo lugar quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Sus seres queridos y la persona que ama en un solo lugar. Al igual que Ash a Misty le parecía un sueño que pronto estaba por acabar. El grupo de amigos se quedo ahí reunido como en los viejos tiempos intercambiando sus anécdotas, experiencias e historias; relatando todo lo que habían vivido desde que se separaron.

Misty aparto a May del grupo sabia cual habían sido sus intenciones, aunque ella estimaba mucho a May, y era una de sus mejores amigas, sabia perfectamente lo que May sentía por su adorado Ash.

-May que tratabas de hacer?- pregunto Misty sin rodeos

-Nada, Misty, solo…solo pensaba que Ash ya sabia de tu _situación-_ contesto May tratando de excusarse.

May seguía conservando aquellos rasgos de niña en su rostro. Su cabello ahora lo lucia suelto envuelto en ligeras ondas ahora en un café mas oscuro. Era más alta que Misty. Sus ojos lucían más castaños, era la luz lunar que se reflejaba en ellos.

-Bien May…aun no lo sabe, no he encontrado el momento indicado para decírselo, pero ten por seguro que lo sabrá-

-Misty hasta cuando se lo planeas decir!-grito la chica-que no lo ves, el se muere por ti, el te sigue amando, no hagas que se ilusione- agrego un poco mas calmada

-Mira May…me alegro que te preocupes por Ash…pero yo sabré cuando se lo diré y te puedo asegurar que no pasa de esta misma noche-

-Ve y díselo, ¡ahora!- grito May totalmente exaltada

-May, cálmate, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto dulcemente. May tenía una actitud totalmente a la defensiva, cosa que no afectaba a Misty, ella era su amiga y la trataba de entender, pero no conseguía hacerlo del todo

-Sabes bien lo que me pasa-

-Creo que lo se, pero nunca lo he oído de ti, y creo que es hora de saberlo de ti misma-

-Lo sabes perfectamente YO AMO A ASH- grito May

Misty quedo atónita ante las palabras de su amiga, sabia que May sentía atracción por Ash, pero no creía que llegara a tanto su sentimiento.

-May…no lo sabia…pensé que tu…bueno tu estas con Drew…así que no creí que era tanto lo que sentías por el-dijo suavemente Misty

-Myst, amiga, lo siento, es solo que yo se que el te ama a ti…que yo solo soy su amiga-May estallo en llanto tras su confesión. Hubo un breve pero incomodo silencio-y…pues verlo así, tan falsamente ilusionado, sabes me duele, por que se que a el tambien le va a doler y tambien se que va a sufrir demasiado-agrego May

-Yo lo se…se que no es justo…pero es solo que…yo aun siento algo por el, sabes estoy muy confundida, no se que hacer- Ambas se fueron acercando para unir sus cuerpos en un calido abrazo de sincera amistad y compasión

-Te entiendo…pero tienes que decírselo…no por mi…si no por ti y por el, no es justo para ninguno. El piensa que tiene una segunda oportunidad, mientras tu sabes que eso es casi imposible debido a…bueno tu _situación…-_

-Lo se_, linda-_ recordó como solía decirle a su amiga. Ambas se volvieron a unir en amistoso abrazo.

Demasiada gente se encontraba presente, conocida por ambos. La noche era perfecta, un clima calido demasiado agradable, un firmamento totalmente estrellado y una luna llena que se reflejaba en aquel hermoso lago que años atrás había sido testigo de la promesa de amor mas pura.

-Hola Ash- se oyó el susurro apenas claro de una chica

Ash se giro y contemplo a la hermosa chica que le hacia frente –Hola-dijo un poco sorprendido

-No me recuerdes, verdad- dijo la chica con un tono divertido

El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo veo- soltó una ligera risa –Soy Melody, de las islas Naranja, recuerdas?-

-Oh si, como no recordarte- dijo entusiasmado Ash mientras se acercaba para saludarla- estas irreconocible- agrego

-Tú también…te ves más apuesto que nunca- dijo en un tono pícaro – Misty tiene mucha suerte- rió

-Huh…noo- sus mejillas se ruborizaron, no supo que decir – creo que ti también luces mejor que nunca-

Y era la verdad. Melody lucia mas hermosa que nunca, ya no era la niña que había conocido, ya no lucia aquellas dos coletas ni vestía aquella ropa infantil. Su cabello aun era largo caía un poco mas debajo de la espalda, negro como la noche, su tez blanca y hermoso ojos azules. Realmente era hermosa pero no tanto como su amada Misty.

-Hola Melody- interrumpió una tercera voz femenina

-Oh Hola Misty ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto cortésmente

-No mejor que ustedes- contesto un poco molesta

-Celos…nunca cambiaste Myst…sigues cuidando lo que quieres para ti- dijo dulcemente Melody mientras soltaba una ligera risa- pero no veo el motivo de tus celos. Ash _si sigue_ profundamente enamorado de ti- prosiguió

-Bueno creo que tienes razón sigo siendo la misma- confirmo Misty

Era el momento perfecto pensó. Se encontraban a solas bailando. Ya casi acaba la noche ya habían hablado con todos los presentes, ahora estaban el y ella a solas, lo que tanto quería Misty. _Debo decírselo ahora _pensaba fuertemente pero no quería romper la hermosa escena en la que estaban. El rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos por sobre la cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos por el cuello ella recargaba su cara en su masculino pecho mientras el descansaba su barbilla ligeramente en los cabellos rojo fuego de su amada. Todo esto mientras sus cuerpos danzaban suavemente al compás de la tranquila pista. Sin duda era una hermosa escena que hacia tanto deseaba, no quería romper la tranquila armonía en la que estaban, todo le parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-Ash…necesito hablar contigo- dijo sin vacilar mientras seguían en la misma posición

- Dime- alejo su rostro de los cabellos de ella, para unir su mirada con la de ella y ponerle toda la atención que se debía

-Veras Ash…yo…yo…es…estoy…- callo. No pudo articular otra palabra más

-Tu que cariño- pregunto dulcemente Ash mientras la tomaba suavemente del rostro

-Yo estoy…estoy enamorada de ti- no tuvo suficiente valor para hacérselo saber

Ash sonrió, seguía manteniendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica, cosa que le sirvió para acercarla hacia el y unir lentamente sus labios. Fue un beso primeramente dulce sin prisas hasta que con medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacia mas urgente. Se aparto poco a poco de ella. –Yo también sigo enamorado de ti…aun te amo- dijo y siguió besándola.

-Yo también aun te amo- contesto Misty.

Se comenzaron a oír unas fuertes pisadas las cuales se dirigían a ellos, pero no le dieron importancia. Un chico atónito observaba aquella escena que mas que parecerle romántica lo repugnaba. Se acerco con cautela hacia a ellos para descubrir quienes eran. No lo pudo creer. Agarro a la chica del brazo y la aparto bruscamente de Ash.

-Que te pasa- grito Ash

-Que me pasa? Que te pasa a ti- grito exaltado el chico –Estas besando a _Mi novia-_añadió el chico

-_Tu novia_, perdón?- pregunto Ash totalmente confundido

-Que no le haz dicho, _mi amor-_ se giro el chico para ver a Misty, esta tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban completamente mojadas

-Era lo que estaba por hacer…hasta que llegaste- alzo la voz Misty

-Bueno Ash, ya lo sabes, después de todo, te entiendo, se que fueron novios, que se querían demasiado y creo que después de tanto tiempo caes en la tentación y mas con una hermosa mujer como lo es Misty-

-Rudy…si eras tu verdad…debí de imaginármelo sigues siendo la misma, me engañaste, me hiciste ver como todo un completo idiota- dirigió la mirada a la pelirroja- demonios no se como pude creerte….ahora entiendo lo de tu anillo y lo de tu situación…-

-Ash no…bueno…-

-No me digas nada Misty, no te quiero volver a ver- le grito Ash a Misty mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Ash se giro y salio corriendo de ahí, dejando solos a Rudy y Misty. Realmente nunca había visto tan mal a Ash, pero lejos de sentirse mal o culpable, Rudy sentía una total alegría pues sabia que después de eso Ash jamás querría volver a ver a Misty. Mientras que ella estaba destrozada al igual que Ash, aunque el estaba mas herido que nunca pues había sido engañado, se sentía utilizado…

CONTINUARA…

¡¡¡Hola amigos!!!

Heme aquí terminando el tercer capitulo de mi primer fic…jeje esta vez no tarde tanto en escribirlo como en los dos primeros. Espero haberlos dejado satisfechos con la sorpresa por fin revelada…que creo que ya se había imaginado cual era, que Misty esta comprometida pero a que no sabían con quien…otra sorpresa mas fue la confesión de los sentimientos de May, aunque ella es novia de Drew aquí en mi fic…y Melody aquella chica que apareció en la película Pokemon 2000 tendrá una participación muy importante aquí en esta su historia…bueno mejor no les digo mas…

Mmm no tengo mas que decir…ah si creo que si estoy trabajando en una historia que mas que romántica es mas dramática y de acción, aunque obviamente el ingrediente principal para mi siempre será el amor…pronto subiré el primer capitulo y la historia se llamara Jugando con fuego…

Del cuarto capitulo de este fic apenas estoy procesando las ideas je P pero creo que llevara por nombre "mañana sin ti" o "revelaciones" aun no estoy segura…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y en mas toda la historia…que con mucho gusto la hago para brindarles un pequeño rato de diversión a través de la lectura a todos aquellos que gustan del buen arte del leer…

Y así sin más que decir, más que esperando que dejen sus reviews con quejas, ideas, sugerencias y demás, se despide de ustedes:

Su amiga: Saori Lyz


	4. Lejos de ti

**Del Corazón**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lejos de ti**

Aquí por fin con el 4 capitulo, por fin se desato la emoción…

Bueno pero antes de empezar, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de seguir esta historia, que espero que se convierta en una de sus favoritas…entonces mejor me dejo de tanto bla bla bla y los dejo con la historia…

Disfrútenlo va para ustedes!!!!

Realmente estaba herido, nunca en su vida había sentido una herida tan profunda.

Había jugado con su corazón. Ahora el ahogado en sus pensamientos, observando de lejos a aquella pelirroja dueña de sus sentimientos, con ese otro, que ocupaba su lugar, el lugar que le había pertenecido a el.

No podía creerlo, realmente no quería creerlo pero no le quedaba más que aceptar su cruel realidad, era realmente difícil aquella bochornosa situación_, para que darme alas si las van a cortar _era el pensamiento que corría por su mente. Estaba sentado sobre el pasto bajo el manto protector de un árbol frente al lago que se encontraba lejano a los demás, pero el alcanzaba a distinguir a la perfección a cada uno de sus amigos, veía como ellos seguían felices entre risas y bromas, mientras el sentía que ignoraban su dolor. Hasta su fiel pokemon, se encontraba jugando con el pequeño igglypuff de su amada. En ese momento se sentía demasiado solo.

Podía sentir perfectamente su corazón latir demasiado rápido, pero aquellos latidos le resultaban dolorosos, sentía una pesadez inexplicable sobre su cuerpo.

-He sido un tonto, un grandísimo tonto, tan ingenuo, como es posible que ella me estuviera esperando toda la eternidad…como fue….-el chico empezó a hablar para si mismo cuando de la nada apareció un chico alto y castaño interrumpiéndolo

-Ash, hombre que sucede contigo?- pregunto curiosamente el chico castaño dirigiéndose con extrema precaución hacia el nombrado, parecía que lo conocía bien, pues sabia que podría reacciona a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres Gary? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi?- grito Ash totalmente alterado mientras se levanta de su lugar dispuesto a darle _su merecido _por su "impertinencia".

-Ash, cálmate, sinceramente no vengo a burlarme se lo que te paso deseaba hablar contigo, pero ya veo que contigo no se puede, eres demasiado obstinado- dijo tranquilamente Gary

Ash volteo y le dio la espalda a Gary, mientras trataba de limpiarse con sus manos las ligeras lagrimas que habían estado saliendo de sus ojos antes de que el llegara. Igualmente trato de calmarse respirando lentamente, ya cuando se sentía más tranquilo volteo para enfrentarlo.

-Disculpa Gary…pero es que si ya sabes lo que me paso, supongo que me puedes entender-

-Si te entiendo perfectamente…se lo que te acaba de pasar, se que ella se equivoco pero tu también lo hiciste…-

-Lo se, pero ella…me traiciono, yo no jugué así con ella, lo mió ya se había convertido en algo serio, la verdad tenia las mejores intenciones de pedirle que regresara conmigo…hasta…había escondido un anillo de compromiso en el bouquet que le regale, que supongo que no ha visto, pero dime que necesidad tenia de haber hecho que hizo para que hacerme creer algo que jamás iba hacer, por que no me hablo con la verdad desde el principio…no la entiendo, que acaso suponía una venganza para mi por algo del pasado que no se compara con nada con lo que ella me hizo- Gary escuchaba atento a cada una de las palabras de su antiguo rival, ahora su nuevo amigo.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo estaba totalmente sorprendido. Ash jamás se había abierto de esa manera con el y es que a pesar de ser rivales, ambos se estimaban mutuamente.

-Ash te entiendo a la perfección…te contare algo…- Ash intentaba oír con toda la atención que le fuera posible la confesión que estaría por hacerle Gary -veras hacia algunos meses en uno de mis tantos viajes conocí a una chica, par mi era la perfección en mujer, todo lo que yo había estado buscando era alta, hermosa, de grandes ojos grises, su cabello en ondas negras le cubría perfectamente toda la espalda mientras su piel era semejante al la de una perla, le di todo lo que tuve y todo lo pude…eso años eran los que estuve ausente en la región de Kanto, estaba viviendo con ella en New York, ya que era una cotizada modelo en ascenso su nombre Helen, era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía enamorado, le había entregado mi corazón. Una noche le dije que no me esperara a cenar que llegaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada o hasta al siguiente día en la mañana, le dije que tenia demasiado trabajo pendiente y como le había prometido que ese fin de semana viajaríamos a Colorado tenia que dejar todo listo para mi ausencia, ella me dijo que estaba bien que no me preocupara- se detuvo un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire – y me comento que ella tenia planes para esa noche una reunión del mundo de la moda con diseñadores y modelos, algo así, no recuerdo bien, colgamos y me concentre solo en mi trabajo, esperando poder terminar pronto todo el papeleo y demás para poder llegar temprano a casa y encontrarla, en ese momento sentía que la amaba mas que nunca, por eso mi idea era proponerle matrimonio ese mismo fin de semana en Colorado, era miércoles, recuerdo muy bien, mitad de semana, por lo tanto había mas trabajo que nunca…termine un poco después de la 11, pero para mi no era tan tarde para poder ver a Helen, así que a toda prisa baje del edificio y maneje hacia nuestro departamento en la quinta avenida, llegue todo estaba en silencio, de repente empecé a oír unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de huéspedes, creí que quizás habían sido ladrones ya que supuse que Helen apenas estaría por llegar con extrema precaución tome un adorno gigantesco que estaba en la mesa de noche de mi habitación y camine silenciosamente al cuarto de huéspedes, la puerta estaba entre abierta, la luz de una lámpara era la única que iluminaba la habitación, escuche una voz de mujer muy familiar, respiraciones agitadas, susurros, cuando me temí lo peor, creí que le estaban haciendo algo a Helen, así que apresurado lance la puerta de un golpe y entre, ellos ni siquiera percataron mi presencia, ellos estaban de pie al termino de la cama, abrazados, tal cual como dos extasiados adolescentes, se estaban besando, besos ardientes, que anunciaban su ansiedad…mi corazón estallo no pude repararme, mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, la mujer que mas había amado en mi vida me engañaba en mi propia casa mientras yo creía que estaba trabajando y lo peor del caso es que era con alguien que pensé que era mi amigo, alguien al que yo llamaba amigo, colega Arturo, era su nombre un ex compañero de mi oficina, después de un breve rato se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por mi se distanciaron, trataron de explicarme con falsos pretextos pero todo era claro ya no tenia nada mas que creer, así que a los dos les pedí que se retiraran de mi casa…- los ojos de Gary se empezaron a nublar como en su relato, su voz se entrecorto, y se quedo en silencio.

-Gary, no tienes que seguir contándome si no quieres, te entiendo y te agradezco que me estés confiando esto tan delicado para ti pero…- dijo Ash suavemente mientras le daba unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda su antiguo rival de la infancia

-Escucha Ash te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero esto para mi ya es cosa del pasado ahora importa lo que a ti te esta pasando- dijo Gary mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos-entonces me dejaras terminar de contarte- pregunto

-Si, te escucho-

-Bien…recuerdo que les pedí a ambos que se marcharan de mi casa, el primero en hacerlo fue Arturo, ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna, creo que realmente estaba avergonzado, mientras Helen seguía parada frente a mi, llorando, realmente desconsolada, trato de explicarme una y otra vez aquella fatídica escena, pero todo estaba mas que claro, por lo que le pedí que mejor se retirara y que al día siguiente me llamara para enviarle sus cosas…y fue así al día siguiente le envié sus pertenencias, ella me busco pero había roto todo lo que había en mi hacia ella, le confesé la idea de pedirle matrimonio, dijo que todo había sido un error, que la disculpará, que si de verdad la amaba la tenia que perdonar y fue así como lo hice la perdone, pero ella me dijo que aceptaría regresar con ella si de verdad la había perdonado y si la amaba, pero yo le conteste que si ella de verdad me había amado como tantas veces me dijo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo…después de eso regrese a Pueblo Paleta, ya no volví a tener contacto a alguno con ella, se por lo que he leído en revistas y visto en televisión que su carrera esta mejor que nunca, que es una modelo muy cotizada, y creo que esta en planes de matrimonio con Arturo...-

-Lo lamento, Gary jamás me imagine que a alguien como tu podría pasarle algo así, es decir tu tan seguro de ti, tienes a muchas detrás de ti, te confesare que yo creí que tu nuca te enamorarías, y menos que te hicieron eso…pero lo lamento- dijo Ash tratando de reconfortar a Gary que tras sus ultimas palabras había quedado demasiado serio-pero lo que no entiendo Gary que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo-

-Pues veras…a parte que se que he ganado un nuevo amigo, quise ayudarte contándote mi historia que no cometas un error del cual te puedas arrepentir- dijo incorporándose

-Pues no lo haré Gary, te agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada al respecto, ves nuestras historias son muy parecidas así que creo que esta tendrá el mismo final-

-Te equivocas Ketchum, no es la mima historia, quizás parecidas solo en que ambos las amamos realmente, y quise contártela para que precisamente te dieras cuenta que no es lo mismo, tu y Misty se separaron, si es cierto que ella desde que te vio debió decirte la verdad, pero estoy seguro que ella habrá tenido sus motivos para no decirte, creo que ella se merece una oportunidad de ser escuchada…estoy seguro que a pesar de que ella este con Rudy te sigue amando-

-Te equivocas, todo esta dicho por que si ella realmente me habría amado no me hubiera ocultado la verdad- dijo Ash totalmente alterado

-Bueno Ash cree lo que quieras, solo te pido que lo pienses, muy dentro de ti sabes que necesitas escucharla, pero haz lo que quieras ya eres demasiado grande-

-Así lo haré-dijo resoplando –y Gary…gracias por todo, me sirvió de mucho hablar contigo- dijo ya algo mas tranquilo

-De nada Ash, sabes que siempre fuimos amigos, solo que nos dejamos llevar por una falsa rivalidad que nunca existió…entonces de ahora en adelante amigos- le dijo estirando la mano hacia el esperando respuesta afirmativa

-Amigos- Ash le devolvió el gesto- no más peleas, ni nada de eso- fue un calido apretón de manos, algo que marcaba el inicio de una verdadera amistad después de constantes rivalidades

-Creo que mejor será mejor que me vaya, el laboratorio y por tanto la casa esta sola, no hay nadie por ahí, y pues como ya sabrás tenemos muchos pokemon acuáticos en reserva debido a la investigación, y por ahí oí que el equipo Rocket anda merodeando en los alrededores-

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto-

Ambos se despidieron Ash se quedo ahí todavía inconcluso ante las palabras de su ex rival. Gary siguió su camino sin voltear. Ash no podía creer en ese momento que necesitaba de una mano amiga, se encontró con Gary….no fue ni Brock, Tracey, May…nadie de ellos fue su acérrimo ex rival, que ahora se había convertido en un amigo. Por su parte Gary esperaba que su plática hubiera servido de algo y que hicieran entrar en razón a Ash. Y en realidad este ultimo tenia muy presentes las palabras de el.

Estaba sola contemplando el firmamento, la noche ya era avanzada, la gente se estaba despidiendo partían a sus hogares, esa noche no había sido lo planeado por el profesor Oak, Delia y Tracey, definitivamente no era así. Y es que ella tenia planeado decirle, de hecho entre sus planes tenia pensado terminar en definitivo con Rudy que a pesar de que ella lo quería no era de la misma forma en que lo hacia con Ash, por que a Ash lo amaba, pero simplemente eso no se dio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan tonta? Sabía a lo que me enfrentaría regresando a Pueblo Paleta, sabia que tendría que enfrentar mis verdaderos sentimientos- se reprochaba así misma

Entre sus manos yacía el hermosos bouquet que Ash le había regalado horas antes, se acerco lentamente para aspirar el dulce aroma de las flores cuando noto un brillo especial dentro de una de ellas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, horas antes no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera había leído la tarjeta. Era un hermoso anillo de compromiso de diamante rosa, busco la tarjeta desesperadamente entre el gigantesco arreglo y después de varios minutos de búsqueda la halló, en ella decía: "Mist, mi amada y dulce Mist, te amo te amo demasiado, tanto que ya no quiero estar si un solo día sin ti, por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo ¿aceptas? Con todo el amor Ash". Misty quedo asombrada no esperaba tanto de Ash, si pensó que le pediría que regresaran pero no que se casaran, era realmente hermoso. Miro el anillo y dentro tenia grabada la leyenda "Te amo Misty por siempre tuyo Ash". En ese momento un escalofrió corrió todo su cuerpo, sentía la sangre fría, su corazón empezó a latir mas rápidamente a bombear mas sangre. Lagrimas recorrieron su rostro hasta llegar hasta el suelo, quería correr a buscar a Ash pero sabia que era muy pronto para hacerlo además sabia que no la escucharía, al menos no por el momento.

-Misty, mi amor es hora de marcharnos-

-Si, ya voy Rudy-

Misty camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su "novio". Lo miro con repugnancia, lo odiaba pero al fin de cuentas el no tuvo la culpa, sabia que uno no escoge a quien amar simplemente se enamora y entrega su corazón como lo había hecho ella con Ash.

-Misty…tengo que hablar contigo-

-Dime que paso-

-Estuve platicando con tus hermanas, con el profesor Oak y con Delia, les dije sobre nuestro compromiso y…-

-Al profesor Oak…a Delia…como te atreves, que te pasa- le grito alterada

-Calma, calma mi amor no es para que te pongas así, al fin y al cabo es la verdad tu estas comprometida conmigo y nos vamos a casar-

Misty no podía hablar, sabia que era verdad que estaba comprometida y que no podía hacer nada.

-Disculpa es que tengo mucho sueño-

-Si lo se hoy fue un día muy agitado para ti-

-Bueno pero mejor sígueme diciendo-

-Ok…bueno les dije sobre nuestro compromiso, y creí que este seria el mejor lugar para hacerlo publico, se que aquí están todos tus amigos, ellos son los únicos que faltan por enterarse todos en mi familia ya lo saben, creí que seria bueno anunciarlo dentro de un par de semanas por lo que tengo entendido la mayoría se quedara aquí por un breve tiempo y que te parece mi idea-

-Esta…esta bien- no estaba de acuerdo pero no le quedaba mas por hacer-pero encárgate tu de todo, yo estaré muy ocupada con la investigación-

-De acuerdo, mi amor-

Semanas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico encuentro. Misty, May y Melody habían salido a comer. Misty necesitaba despejarse ya no aguantaba a Rudy, ni soportaba estar horas encerrada en el laboratorio. Le hacia bien salir aunque sea para distraerse unas horas.

Misty llego puntual a la cita. Su punto de reunión seria en un café al aire libre cerca del laboratorio. Se sentó en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban vacías, mientras pedía un refresco. El clima era calido, realmente agradable. Después de varios minutos de espera llegaron May y Melody juntas.

-Hola Mist, luces muy bien- dijo May mientras se acercaba a saludarla

-Igual tu May- contesto Misty-Hola Mely-

-Hola Mist- respondió mientras ambas tomaban asiento

-Y bien…cuéntenme como le ha ido en estas últimas dos semanas que han estado aquí de visita en pueblo paleta-

-Pues a mi bien…me hizo muy bien alejarme un poco de mi familia allá en la islas naranja, es que sabes esperan algo de mi que yo simplemente no se los voy a poder dar, quieren que sea como mi hermana mayor, creo que tu me haz de entender perfecto, Mist- dijo Melody mientras tomaba de su botella de agua que había ordenado al momento de sentarse

-Si te entiendo eso es algo realmente odioso…y tu May?- pregunto algo intrigada ya que recordaba la ultima platica que habían tenido

-Yo…estoy perfectamente mejor que nuca diría yo, termine con Drew después de aquella noche…bueno en realidad solo nos dimos tiempo y en la parte profesional estoy preparándome para un concurso de coordinadores…eso es todo- termino May no dejando en claro a Misty, ya que ella sabia a lo que se refería Misty, cosa que ella no contesto.

-Y tu Misty, que cuentas?- pregunto tan amable como siempre Melody

-Pues…estoy a la mitad de la investigación…he andado muy apurado con eso, en realidad todo el tiempo que he estado aquí lo he dedicado a eso, a mi trabajo como bióloga marina-dijo algo nerviosa como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo

-¿A si? Nosotras pensamos que también estabas ocupada con tu próxima boda y con eso de que tu y Rudy fan a formalizar su compromiso próximamente- dijo May con algo de agresividad, ya que a pesar de que Misty era una de sus mejores amigas, sentía celos por Ash, y mas por saber que lo que estaba haciendo Misty lastimaba demasiado a Ash, aunque por una parte pensaba que le favorecía ya que podría intentar a cercarse a el, solo que había otro problema llamado Melody, ella también quería a Ash desde hacia tiempo.

-Tu como sabes May? ¿Quién les dijo?- Misty alzo la voz notablemente alterada

-Ay Misty como si no supieras- contesto May también alterada

-Misty, May cálmense- trato Melody de tranquilizarlas –déjame que te explique Mist, y tu May mejor ya no digas nada, por favor-

-Esta bien, Melody, pero también dile a lo que platicamos- contesto May

-¿Qué pasa Mely? ¿Dime quien les dijo?- pregunto Misty

-Bien…Rudy se a hecho cargo de avisarle a todo Pueblo Paleta lo de su compromiso, también dijo que hará una fiesta para formalizar todo, y dijo que dentro de poco será la boda…y que quizás sea aquí en Pueblo Paleta…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- grito Misty

-No lo se, Mist, tal vez mientras tu estas trabajando el se encarga de informar a todo Pueblo Paleta y sus alrededores…por que también ha avisado a todos los lideres de gimnasio de Kanto-

-¿Pero como…? En fin…ya no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso- y esa era la verdad Misty ya no podía hacer nada-pero…dime Ash lo sabe?-

-Realmente no lo se, pero yo hable con el hace poco y dijo que permitiría que tu se lo dijeras-

-Ay bueno es que saben he tratado de hablar con el…pero no contesta ninguno de mis mensajes…- suspiro -pero dime que es lo que tu y May me tienen que decir-

-Bueno Misty…veras…lo que pasa es que-e…como tu ya sabes…May y y-yo- Melody no podía articular bien las palabras, estaba nerviosa

-Bien Misty, lo que trata de decirte Melody es que ella y yo vamos a intentar algo con Ash…es decir tu sabes lo que ambas sentimos por el…al igual que sabemos lo que sienten tu y el…pero pues con eso de tu compromiso queríamos ver si no hay problema de tu parte…obviamente el tendría que decidir entre ambas, pero queríamos saber si tu estas de acuerdo, ya que de todas maneras y ante todo eres nuestra mejor amiga y sabemos que todavía lo amas, pero tu te vas a casar…pero bueno todavía falta que Ash también quiera-

-Bien chicas…no se que decir- Misty quedo atónita después de las palabras de May, ella sabia que Melody y May querían a Ash, pero ella también lo amaba-creo que si esta bien, el tiene derecho a ser feliz- y eso era lo que pensaba en su cabeza, que al igual que ella podía rehacerla con otra persona y ella no lo iba a impedir.

-Genial, Mist…gracias- dijo May mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si Mist, muchas gracias-

-No me tienen que agradecer nada- decía Mist mientras hacia señas a un mesero para que le dieran su cuenta- bien chicas ya es algo tarde y me tengo que ir a terminar el trabajo de hoy…además quede de ir a cenar con Rudy- una sonrisa de tristeza se asomo en su rostro- Nos vemos-se levanto de su asiento tan rápido que no dio tiempo a sus amigas de despedirse

Ambas chicas se quedaron un rato mas mientras discutían como harían para acercarse a Ash. Mientras Misty caminaba alejándose de ambas, camino hasta perderse en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo. Su mente navegaba lejos, recordando lo que había descubierto aquella noche, la propuesta de matrimonio de Ash.

-Ay Ash desearía que con quien estuviera punto de casarme fueras tu…pero ya no puedo hacer nada no si quiera quieres verme, hablarme, nada y yo no tengo el derecho a quitarte la oportunidad de que seas feliz con May o Melody- se decía a si misma- con esto no me queda mas que aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Rudy…-

Le dolía saber que ya no tendría oportunidad alguna con Ash, sus amigas querían intentar algo con el y ella no lo impediría. Además había estado llamándolo a su casa, pero el no contestaba sus mensajes, con eso le dejaba mas que en claro que el no quería saber de ella.

Su idea era romper con Rudy y aceptar la propuesta de Ash, pero para eso ya era muy tarde.

Ash ya casi no salía de su casa, siempre estaba solo, su mama se encontraba ayudando al profesor Oak y a Misty. Ella trataba de convencerlo de que saliera de ese estado tan depresivo en el que se encontraba pero el le contestaba que nadie lo convencería que cuando el se sintiera listo lo haría.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, Ash miro para ver quien era, eran sus amigos Brock, Tracey y Gary. Dejo que sonara por unos minutos para que se cansaran de insistir y no tener que abrirles, no quería ver a nadie, pero ellos seguían insistiendo.

-Abre Ash Ketchum si no me veré obligado a tirar de la puerta- gritaba Gary

-Vamos Ash sabemos que estas ahí- decía Brock mientras seguía tocando el timbre insistentemente

-Esta bien ustedes ganaron, ahí voy- grito Ash desde su cuarto en la parte superior de la casa mientras se asomaba por la ventana

Ash abrió la puerta. Sus amigos entraron de golpe mientras todos se abalanzaban sobre el.

Ellos habían ido a visitarlo, sabían que se sentía muy solo y creyeron que su visita le haría bien. Además había otro motivo más.

-Bueno amigo venimos a pasar toda la tarde contigo- dijo Tracey

-Ja, que creen que tengo su tiempo, yo si tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Ash en tono juguetón

-Pues no se ve, Ketchum- decía Gary mientras lo veía de arriba abajo pues este todavía traía puesta la pijama-

-Bueno estoy en mi casa…descansando Gary…cuando un trío de obstinados vienen a interrumpir mi descanso- dijo Ash en tono de broma mientras todos soltaban una inmensa carcajada – pero mejor díganme quieren algo de beber?-

-Yo si…a sido un largo camino hasta aquí- Tracey fue el primero en responder

-Igual yo- contesto Gary

-Yo también…Ash…también queríamos decirte algo sabes de May y Melody- dijo Brock incorporándose a la conversación

-¿Saber que?- pregunto Ash mientras se dirigía a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador 4 refrescos y llevarlos a sus sedientos amigos

-Pues veras…ellas quieren salir contigo…-Brock siguió a Ash hasta la cocina dejando a Tracey y Gary solos en la sala -sabes lo que ambas sienten por ti, ellas te quieren y nos pidieron que como tus amigos habláramos contigo y te convenciéramos de que les des una oportunidad a ambas-

-Brock…ahora no, en este momento no, tu sabes por que-

-Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer amigo, toma- Brock estiro la mano dándole un papel a su amigo-me dijeron que te diera esto- eran los teléfonos de May y Melody –eso es por si te decides…por si un día quieres salir con alguna de ellas- dijo Brock mientras salía de la cocina detrás de su amigo.

-Gracias amigo-

-De nada-

Ambos alcanzaron a Tracey y Gary que yacían sentados en el suelo jugando con la consola del GameCube. Ash y Brock se acomodaron en el sillón detrás de sus amigos

-Ya veo que se sienten como en su casa- bromeo Ash

-Pues la verdad…-contesto Gary entre risas

-Saben chicos, me alegra que hayan venido a visitarme hacia mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto-

-Si…entre mas pasa el tiempo es menos lo que nos frecuentamos- decía Tracey

-Espero que aunque sean pocas veces no perdamos la costumbre- dijo Brock

-Chicos…tengo que hablar con el- dijo Gary añadiéndose a la conversación-ustedes ya saben de que-

-De acuerdo- contesto Brock parándose de su lugar a un lado de Ash-Tracey y yo seguiremos jugando GameCube- Gary tomo el lugar de Brock mientras este y Tracey competían carreras de autos en la consola del videojuego de Ash.

-Y dime Ash…haz sabido algo de Misty?- pregunto Gary sin rodeos mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

-¿Es de esto de lo que quieres hablar, Gary? Sabes que yo ya dije todo lo que tengo que decir, ya no quiero saber nada de ella- contesto Ash con cierto tono molesto

-Ash si es de esto de lo que quiero hablar…por favor solo contesta mi pregunta ¿quieres?-

-Solo te diré que desde aquella tormentosa noche no la he visto pero…ella a hablado varias veces, deja mensajes en la contestadota y con mi mama…pero yo no quiero saber nada de ella-

-Ash por que no contestas ella merece que le des una oportunidad de que te explique las cosas-

-No jamás…

-Veras…he hablado con ella y ella no esta enamorada de Rudy…ella se comprometió con el por…bueno creo que seria mejor que ella misma te lo dijera-

-No Gary ya te lo dije no la voy a escuchar-

-Pues ya lo veremos- dijo Gary mientras tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba enseguida de el, sin que Ash se diere cuenta empezó a marcar

_-Si diga- contesto una voz femenina_

-Hey Mist, habla Gary-

-Que te ocurre Gary? Que rayos estas haciendo?- le grito Ash completamente alterado

_-Gary que pasa? Es Ash?- _

-Si Mist…permíteme- tapo la bocina del teléfono para que Misty no oyera-Ash por favor déjame hacer lo que tenga que hacer-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero a mi no me metas-

_-Hey Gary dime que es lo que sucede-_

-Estoy aquí con Ash y el ha aceptado escucharte-

-Queee?- grito totalmente alterado Ash

_-Lo dices en serio- pregunto emocionada_

-Totalmente en serio, te espera mañana en su casa-

-Gary que te pasa…no le mientas no la escuchare-

_-Ok, Gary mañana ire a la casa de Ash-_

-De acuerdo, nos vemos-

_-Hasta luego Gary…y gracias por todo-_

-De nada para eso estamos los amigos- finalizo la platica y coloco el teléfono en su lugar

-Gary, que rayos te pasa?-

-Ya no diré mas Ash, ella vendrá mañana en la tarde, es tu decisión si la escuchas o no-

-Esta bien Gary, pero no la escuchare-

-Tu sabes Ash…mejor vamos a jugar gamecube con los chicos-

-Ok-

Caminaron hacia donde estaban sus otros dos amigos, a pesar de aparentar que no recordaba lo que había sucedido en su mente ese era el único pensamiento presente, no sabia como iba a reaccionar al día siguiente cuando viera a Misty.

La tarde se les paso rápido. Se fueron hasta ya pasada la noche. Le había hecho bien la visita de sus amigos, ya que hacia demasiado tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Acababan de salir de casa de Ash, mientras este caminaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a su recamara cuando oyó el timbre. Volvió a darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-Tracey que fue lo que se te olvido- pregunto entre risas esperando ver a su amigo detrás de la puerta, ya que sabía que este era muy despistado y solía olvidar sus cosas en su casa

-Hola Ash- dijo una voz masculina que le era familiar pero que no reconocía

-Rudy…-

CONTINUARA…

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Por fin el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, últimamente he andado de lo mas inspirada ya que en el transcurso del mes pasado, o sea mayo, me llego el amor, oh si, ando súper feliz y enamorada de mi amorcito jeje y entre pasar el tiempo con el, la escuela y los exámenes finales, las salidas con mis amigos, ya no había tenido tiempo de escribir este capitulo…pero gracias a Dios ya salí de vacaciones y tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarme a esta historia y mis demás fics…

Este capitulo no quedo como realmente quería, lo cambie varias veces y por fin quedo, aunque no estoy muy convencida…espero que sea de su agrado.

Les cuento que tengo 2 fics mas en mente, pero mientras proceso esas ideas, estoy terminando el primer capitulo de Jugando con Fuego, y estoy comenzando a escribir el segundo capitulo de Mi destino, al igual que el quinto de este fic…

Sin más que decirles, solo desearles un feliz verano, me despido de ustedes.

Próximo capitulo:

Revelaciones


	5. Tan solo esta noche

¡¡¡ Hola !!!

Aquí estoy con el quinto capitulo de mi primer fic…

Con una pequeña sorpresita a finales de este capitulo.

Espero que les guste…

**Del corazón **

**Revelaciones**

_-Hola Ash- dijo uno voz masculina _

_-Rudy- dijo Ash murmurando_

_-Así es… ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico_

_-E…Entra- dijo Ash tartamudeando_

_-Y dime Ash ¿Cómo haz estado? Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos, excluyendo ese incidente la otra noche- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro_

_-Bien, Rudy…pero dime a que se debe tu visita- pregunto Ash con cierto tono de enojo_

_-En realidad solo vengo ha dejarte esto- estiro la mano par darle un pedazo de papel a Ash_

_-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Ash arqueando una ceja mientras sostenía entre sus manos un sobre blanco _

_-Ábrelo- Ash finalmente abrió el sobre_

_Al momento de abrir el sobre Ash saco lentamente el papel que contenía dentro mientras leía la leyenda que contenía: "Misty y Rudy celebran la unión de sus vidas en el sacramento de sagrado matrimonio…"_

_-Matrimonio- repitió Ash casi por inercia, dejo de leer la invitación mientras sus ojos se perdían sin ninguna dirección _

_-Si Ash, así como lo lees matrimonio- agrego Rudy en tono cínico_

_-Pero…- Ash no sabia que decir en ese momento sentía que su corazón se rompía podía sentir cada latido acelerado y cada latido del corazón dolía._

_-Pero nada Ash, sabes lo siento y mucho se lo que tu sientes por ella, pero tu la dejaste sola mucho tiempo y me eligió a mi, para compartir su vida conmigo, Ash lo siento de verdad pero ya no hay marcha atrás-_

-Ya no hay marcha atrás- repitió Ash al recordar las palabras de Rudy-No hay marcha atrás- volvió a decir

Tendido en el suelo, recargado en uno de los sillones de la sala contemplaba el papel blanco que yacía en la mesa de centro. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y su respiración era agitada. Era de madrugada y aun seguía en el mismo lugar desde que se fue aquel chico que llego con una invitación de bodas.

Sabía que no había marcha atrás. Ya todo estaba decidido. No sabía si amarla u odiarla. Su corazón seguía latiendo por ella pero un fuerte resentimiento se apoderaba de el. Se paro de su lugar y camino a paso lento a su habitación. Saludo sin muchas ganas al pokemon amarillo que estaba sobre su cama, tomo su pijama que estaba sobre un de sus almohadas y entro a su baño para darse una ducha antes de ir a dormir y despejarse un poco de lo ocurrido de lo que había pasado de ser un buen día en compañía de sus amigos a una total pesadilla al enterarse de la peor noticia que lo pudieron haber dado. El amor de su vida se iba a casar…

Salio de su breve ducha, se coloco su pijama. Al salir del baño se dirigió a su mesa de noche para apagar la única luz que iluminaba su recamara, una pequeña lámpara, al acercarse vio un papel enseguida de este. El papel que le había dado Brock esa misma tarde. Comenzó a recordar aquella conversación.

_-Yo también…Ash…también queríamos decirte algo ¿sabes algo de May y Melody?- dijo Brock incorporándose a la conversación_

_-¿Saber que?- pregunto Ash mientras se dirigía a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador 4 refrescos y llevarlos a sus sedientos amigos_

_-Pues veras…ellas quieren salir contigo…-Brock siguió a Ash hasta la cocina dejando a Tracey y Gary solos en la sala -sabes lo que ambas sienten por ti, ellas te quieren y nos pidieron que como tus amigos habláramos contigo y te convenciéramos de que les des una oportunidad a ambas-_

_-Brock…ahora no, en este momento no, tu sabes por que-_

_-Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer amigo, toma- Brock estiro la mano dándole un papel a su amigo-me dijeron que te diera esto- eran los teléfonos de May y Melody –eso es por si te decides…por si un día quieres salir con alguna de ellas- dijo Brock mientras salía de la cocina detrás de su amigo._

_-Gracias amigo-_

_-De nada-_

No sabía que hacer, en ese momento su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Quizás estaría bien seguir el consejo de Brock…pero en su corazón aun había una pequeña esperanza de poder regresar con Misty. Y siguió contemplando aquel pequeño papel.

-Pero…aquí están los números de May y Melody ¿Pero por cual de las dos me decido?-

Ash sabia perfectamente que ambas chicas lo querían, que ambas accederían a cualquier invitación de el. Sabia que ambas estaban enamoradas de el.

-Pero May…no ella sale con Drew, además el es mi amigo…Melody esta sola pero…-

Después de estar discutiendo consigo mismo se decidió por una de las dos. Decidido camino hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar uno de los números escritos en aquel papel.

-Bueno-

-_Si. Hola-_

-¿Melody?

_-Si-_

-Habla Ash ¿Cómo estas, Mel?-

_-Bien y tu?-_

-Igual- contesto fríamente- disculpa por llamarte tan tarde…lo que pasa es que Brock…-

_-Si lo se Brock te comento sobre nosotras- interrumpió_

-Así es…y pues…decidí hablar contigo- tras el auricular del teléfono se oyó un grito de emoción- ¿Melody que pasa?- pregunto algo asustado

_-Oh lo siento es que…el saber que tu te hayas decidido por mi me hace muy feliz-_

-Ah- dijo sin notar alguna importancia- hablando de eso…me gustaría verte mañana-

_-Claro que si-_

-De acuerdo. Mañana aquí en mi casa alrededor de las 5 de la tarde- dijo mientras recordaba que Misty iría a visitarlo a las 6.

_-Esta bien Ash, mañana estaré puntual en tu casa-_

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

_-Si, hasta entonces-_

Ash colgó el teléfono. Pensando en el día de mañana. En realidad todo era un juego de el, quería que Misty lo viera con Melody y sintiera lo que el. En aquel momento el amor que le profesaba a ella se estaba convirtiendo en rencor orillándolo hacer aquel juego de celos.

--------------------------------

-Que hiciste que!- se oían los gritos de una pelirroja

-Lo que te dije eso hice-

-¿Qué derecho tenias?-

-El derecho que me da el ser tu prometido-

-Aun así no tenias por que…-dijo entre sollozos

-Lo siento, Mist, tenia que hacer algo, entiéndeme tu eres todo para mi y el saber que alguien te puede arrebatar de mis brazos me pone muy mal-

-Rudy pero por que!- volvió a gritar totalmente desolada

-Ya te lo dije Misty-

-Me voy Rudy no quiero volver a verte-

-Se que tienes una cita con el anda ve…aun así no podrás romper nuestro compromiso este fin de semana es la fiesta para anunciarlo y el ya esta enterado-

-Te odio!- grito Misty mientras salía de aquella casa

Misty le había reclamado a Rudy el por que de haber ido a la casa de Ash y decirle sobre la boda. El había destrozado todos los planes de ella para suspender su compromiso y reanudar su relación con Ash. Sabia que el ya no la perdonaría. Aun así camino rumbo a la casa de su amado para toparse con una desagradable sorpresa.

--------------------------------

Oyó que comenzaron a tocar fuertemente a la puerta principal de su casa. Bajo apresuradamente las escaleras para abrir paso a la persona afuera de su casa.

-Melody- dijo sorprendido

-Hola Ash ¿Qué acaso no me esperabas?- dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa

-Claro…pero no tan temprano-

-Lo siento, es solo que ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte- dijo mientras sonreía coquetamente

-Esta bien Mel, sígueme vamos a la sala-

Ash camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala seguido de Melody. Este le hizo una seña con la mano invitándola a que tomara asiento.

-No quieres algo de beber?-

-No Ash muchas gracias-

-De acuerdo…y dime como te ha ido- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la chica

-Muy bien veras…-

Melody comenzó a relatar lo que le había sucedido en los últimos años. Ash solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos o con movimientos de cabeza. La conversación había comenzado a parecerle tediosa y aburrida por lo que decidió interrumpir.

-Melody, tengo un poco de hambre- interrumpió

-Si yo también-

-Bien ire a la cocina a preparar algo rápido-

-Te ayudo-

-No como crees, Mel, tu eres mi invitada- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina

-Como quieras-

-Si…te dejo con Pikachu- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño pokemon –Pikachu se amable-

-Pi…-respondió el pokemon con desagrado

Melody intentaba jugar con el pequeño roedor sin recibir respuesta alguna de este mientras Ash se encargaba de hacer algo para comer. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien comenzó a tocar. Melody se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrir a la nueva visita.

-Misty- miro a la chica con repudio

-¿Melody? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida

-Lo mismo que tu-

-¿Y Ash?- pregunto sin obtener respuesta

-Ash te buscan- grito Melody

-¿Quién?-

-Ven a verlo por ti mismo- respondió

Ash dejo sus labores en la cocina para dirigirse hacia la puerta y ver quien era su visita el ya sabia por de mas quien era.

-Misty- fingió sorpresa

-Pero Ash…tu me esperabas o ¿no es así?-

-No o ¿si?...lo siento Misty es que estado muy ocupado con Melody-

-Si así es- añadió Melody aforrándose del brazo de Ash

-Oh disculpa que grosero soy pasa-

-Gracias- contesto algo atemorizada

Los tres caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta dirigirse al living en donde las chicas tomaron asiento mientras Ash seguía de pie en su mismo lugar.

-Bien chicas discúlpenme unos minutos voy a terminar la merienda- dijo Ash mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Melody en seña de complicidad

-Esta bien- contesto Melody. Misty solo asintió.

Ash camino hacia la cocina convencido de que su plan marchaba a la perfección y solo habían pasado uno cuantos minutos desde la llegada de Misty pudo ver en su rostro la preocupación de que entre el y Melody existiera algo mas que amistad.

-Y dime Misty, como te va con los preparativos de tu boda-

-Bien. Gracias por preguntar- respondió amablemente

-Ya veo. Tu y Rudy deben amarse demasiado para casarse tan jóvenes ¿no es así? Es decir tan solo tienen 18 años y ya están comprometidos y a punto de casarse…sabes Ash y yo aun no pensamos en eso-

-¡Que!- grito Misty exaltada

-Así es Misty ¿Qué no lo sabias? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

-No Ash no me dijo nada sobre ustedes… ¿Desde cuando?-

-Recordaras aquella vez que nos vimos para tomar el café?-

-Si-

-Ese mismo día, en la noche Ash me busco y me pidió que fuera su novia-

-Oh Felicidades- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que su mirada comenzara a nublarse y que el único chico presente en la casa hiciera su aparición.

-Veo que ya le dijiste, _amor-_

-Si Ash, ya se lo dije-

-De verdad estoy muy sorprendida les deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias Misty que amable eres- dijo Melody en un tono cínico

Ash les repartió pequeñas tazas de porcelana con café dentro de ellas mientras dejaba los pastelillos sobre la mesa de centro. Melody y Ash comenzaron a platicarle a Misty sobre su "relación".

-Bien será mejor que me vaya- dijo Misty mientras le daba su ultimo sorbo al café

-No Mist descuida solo quédate en momento mas- sugirió Ash sin saber el por que de sus palabras

Melody volteo a ver a Ash, este regio de su mirada y fue entonces que comprendió que la que estaba demás era ella y no Misty.

-Creo que seré yo quien me vaya, ya es tarde para mi- dijo mientras un pequeño pokemon amarillo hizo su aparición y corría al regazo de Misty- creo que será mejor que tu te quedes un poco mas Mist, hasta Pikachu tenia ganas de volverte a ver-

-Pika pika pi- añadió el pequeño pokemon mientras recibía las dulces caricias de su antigua amiga

-Todo sea por este pequeño-

-De acuerdo Mist, espérame unos segundos, acompañare a Melody a la puerta-

-Gracias Melody-

-De nada Ash. Pero sabes que esta mal lo que hiciste-

-Si lo se pero entiéndeme. Yo amo a Misty pero ella ya esta comprometida y se que jamás podré volver a ser feliz con ella-

-Como digas Ash. Hasta luego-

Ash cerro la puerta tras el y comenzó a caminar rumbo al living para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja en uno de los sillones llorando totalmente indefensa. En ese momento Ash sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho pensando en que quizás se habría sobrepasado con su juego.

-Misty ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto suavemente mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Nada Ash disculpa- dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la mano derecha y una ligera se dibujaba en su rostro

-Misty perdoname yo lo…-

-Calla Ash, no tienes que decirme nada, así como yo tu tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida-

-Pero Misty yo aun te amo-

-Yo también Ash…pero nuestras vidas ya están separadas-

-No Mist, por favor no digas eso…tan solo esta noche olvidemos todo y vivamos nuestro amor como se debe-

Misty no dijo nada solo le respondió con un dulce y largo beso. Que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono. Ash y Misty realmente se amaban, deseaban estar juntos por primera vez, Misty quería que al entregarse por primera vez a alguien, fuera a alguien que verdaderamente amara, su único amor, Ash. Al igual el amaba a Misty deseaba estar con ella.

Lentamente ambos se entregaron al calor de sus cuerpos hasta caer recostados sobre el sillón del living. Ella sobre el se olvidaron completamente del mundo exterior en aquel momento solo eran el y ella en su mundo. Besos pequeños seguían de largos besos prolongados donde el deseo era la llama que encendía el amor. Por un momento el detuvo.

-Mist…aquí no- susurro al oído de su amada que yacía sobre el- subamos a mi alcoba-

-Ok- contesto susurrándole mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Ash

Ambos siguieron el sendero que dirigía a la habitación de Ash. El camino para ambos fue largo. Estaban impacientes por consumir su amor de la manera más genuina que una pareja puede hacerlo entregarse completamente al otro, en cuerpo y corazón. Ash giro la perilla para abrirse paso dentro e su habitación y así por primera vez cumplir por lo más deseado de ambos. Cerró con candado.

Ash comenzó a besar dulcemente a Misty olvidándose de nuevo del mundo exterior creando uno donde solo existían el y ella. Mientras ella le correspondía con calidos besos. Todo era tan tierno y romántico para ambos no había malicia. Poco a poco esos besos comenzaron a subir de tono convirtiéndose en besos urgentes de llenar el deseo de ambos. Ash comenzó a besar el cuello de Misty mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros al aire. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos en su cuello mientras el mantenía sus fuertes brazos sobre la pequeña cintura de ella. Lentamente Misty fue dando pequeños besos en los oídos de Ash.

Ash comenzó a quitarle lentamente la ligera blusa que llevaba puesta aquella tarde que mas pronto que temprano ya se había convertido en noche. Ella hizo lo mismo. Era uno a uno. Mientras seguían al ritmo de sus besos y quedaban completamente en su verdadera naturaleza. Ambos eran inexpertos y solo se dejaban guiar por sus sentidos.

Por fin había llegado el momento esperado. Ash fue caminando lentamente hacia la cama mientras dirigía a Misty aun seguían con su juego de caricias. Con mucho cuidado la recostó sobre su cama y la miro por unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?- pregunto sonrojada

-Nada Mist…es solo que eres tan hermosa-

-Oh Ash-

-Te amo, Misty y aunque solo sea esta noche seas mía, ya no importa siempre te amare-

-Yo también te amo, y siempre lo haré-

Ash siguió contemplando por unos segundos más aquella chica que se encontraba recostada sobre su cama. Simplemente eran demasiado hermosa su cabello rojo se extendía sobre las sabanas de seda mientras su piel blanca daba un hermosa espectáculo con los rayos de la luna sobre ella y que decir de sus ojos verde-mar tan puros como ella misma.

Después de eso se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a besar apasionadamente y ella le correspondía con suaves caricias sobre todo su cuerpo. Era el momento. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, convirtiéndose en el mismo ser, que compartían el mismo sentimiento de amor que los unía. Era algo realmente hermoso amor y placer enfundado en una sola perspectiva. Y por primera vez ambos se entregaron.

Termino todo. Ambos estaban algo exhaustos. El acomodo su cabeza sobre las almohadas mientras ella lo hacia sobre el fuerte pecho de el. Ash cubrió a Misty con sus brazos abrazándola a el. Para así comenzar su sueño nocturno del cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar ya que no sabían que rumbo tomaría la vida de los dos después de aquella hermosa noche de entrega de amor.

-Te amo, Mist- susurro Ash antes de dormir

-Yo también Ash, te amo-

-------------------------

¡¡¡ Hola de nuevo !!!

Pues como ven el quinto capitulo de este fic espero que les haya agradado después de estar intentando escribiéndole 10 mil veces este lo termine en dos días!! Jeje

La verdad yo tampoco tenia idea de cómo iba a terminar hasta que se me ocurrió esto…espero que les haya gustado mi primer intento de lemon que es muy ligero por que la verdad no tengo idea de donde surgió la idea de hacer esto P aun así obvio que esta parejita tiene que terminar junta por mas de mil problemas que se carguen o no? Los dejo con la interrogativa…

Por ahí ya estoy escribiendo nuevos fics que pronto subiré a fan fiction… (Es el que te pase Sumi P) ya casi lo termino y otras ideas que ya estoy procesando y nada mas es de escribir…

Acerca del fic en conjunto con Animem4ker ya estoy escribiendo el quinto capitulo, nada mas que antes quise terminar el capitulo de este por que lo tenia muy abandonado…

Bueno me voy, espero que dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios acerca de este fic si les gusta o no? Y de antemano gracias a todas esas personas que han seguido la historia y han dejado review y a las que no también P

Este capitulo va para ti jess, recuerda que pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien…

Babae!!!

Se despide:

Lyz


	6. Despues del Sueño

DEL CORAZON

CAPITULO 6

Después del sueño

Volteo a ver el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, aun era temprano. Giro a ver a su alrededor, y se percato de que no estaba en su habitación, como había creído, realmente no había estado soñando. Había estado con el la noche anterior, con el la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, sabia que por fin se había entregado al amor que el le profesaba. Era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, pero sabia que ese sueño pronto acabaría para darle paso a una terrible pesadilla.

Entro silenciosamente a la habitación para contemplar a la bella chica que yacía dormida en su cama. Se detuvo. Ella era hermosa su cabello extendido sobre toda la almohada enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro aun infantil. Sus curvas femeninas se alcanzaban a distinguir perfectamente debajo de aquellas sabanas de seda que combina perfectamente con su blanca piel. Parecía un ángel dormido. Lentamente se acerca a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

-Ash- murmuro la chica adormilada

-Si, mi bella durmiente, soy yo- dijo el con dulzura

-Mi amor- grito Misty mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama para sentarse aun lado de el

Al momento de oír aquellas dos palabras Ash quedo perplejo, hacia mucho tiempo que quería oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su dulce amada, quería saber que el amor de ella hacia el aun existía.

-Te amo, Misty- dijo Ash totalmente alegre mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella

-Oh Ash. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto divertida

-Me pasa que te amo y que te quiero aquí conmigo para siempre-

-Ash…-Misty volvió de la realidad que su mente estaba creando.

Imaginando que realmente era feliz con Ash, que no había ningún impedimento para su felicidad, para su amor, pero sabia que aunque por más que quisiera eso no era así, que pronto debía irse por que esa misma noche seria su fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Qué paso, mi amor?-pregunto dulcemente mientras besaba con ternura el cuello de la pelirroja

-Sucede…que tengo que irme, ya no puedo estar más aquí…-

-Quédate- le suplico

-Eso es lo que mas deseo, Ash, pero tengo un compromiso, tengo una responsabilidad…además hoy es la fiesta de compromiso-dijo triste

-Misty, por favor-volvió a suplicar

-Ash por favor, no me hagas mas difícil esto, además sabes ninguno de los dos es una persona libre, y si queremos estar juntos antes tenemos que apartar del camino a esas personas, no es justo ni para ellas. Ni para nosotros

-Misty ¿De que hablas? Yo si estoy solo-dijo Ash confundido mientras se rascaba la sien con su dedo índice

-Ash tu nunca cambias-grito Misty un poco alterada

-Misty tranquila, por favor, no se de que hablas-

-¿Cómo te puedes olvidar que tienes novia?-

Ash por fin supo de lo que hablaba, se refería a todo ese teatro inventado por el y por Melody para herir a Misty, por un momento la culpa lo invadió, pero después recordó el motivo de por que había hecho eso, se lleno de coraje, pero se controlo, supo que si lo que quería era reconciliarse con ella y jamás dejarla ir de nuevo, esta vez tendría que pensar las cosas.

-Oh si es cierto, Misty, discúlpame-

-Olvídalo, Ash-

Misty se paro de la cama para buscar su ropa, así emprender camino hacia su improvisado nuevo hogar, sabia que tendría que inventar alguna explicación convincente para Rudy, sabia que no le creería cualquier cosa.

Mientras Misty se vestía Ash se quedo contemplando la belleza de la chica realmente no queria que se apartara de el, queria tener con el, partir de ahi hacia una nueva vida, pero sabia que eso seria realmente imposible, ella ya habia decidido una vida mas aparte...

-Te perdi una vez…no volvera ocurrir-dijo decidido

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Donde estuviste toda la noche?-grito furioso un chico castaño

-Por enesima vez estuve con May-dijo la chica pelirroja para tratar de zafarse de la mentira

-No te creo-grito aumentando su ira

-Pues no lo hagas-esta vez la chica grito estaba desesperada-Quiero terminar con esto-

-Lo siento…eso no sera posible, mi amor-dijo sarcastico-Sabes que esta noche es la fiesta de compromiso y en una semana nuestra boda-

-Me voy-

-No podras de suerte, lamento decirte que eso no lo podras hacer, tus hermanas estan aquí, te estan esperando desde haces horas, vienen a ver los ultimos detalles de esta noche...Sera mejor que te calmes -

-Si lo siento-

-Disculpame no fue mi intencion portarme asi contigo…entiéndeme me tenias preocupado llevaba toda la noche esperándote que por un momento me imagine que estabas con alguien mas...-

-Lo se, lo siento…sera mejor que me calme-por unos momentos las imágenes vividas cruzaron por su mente haciendo que se sintiera culpable

-No te preocupes...Nos vamos?-

-No, antes quiero bañarme y comer algo...-

-Entonces, yo me adelanto-

-Si Rudy, te veo haya-

-Te estaré esperando-después de eilaban aquellos días que estuvieran en ciudad Paleta para así después Misty se quedo sola en ahogada en sus pensamientos.

-Quizás deba llamarle a May para que me excuse si es que a Rudy se le ocurre llamarla-se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono y marcada a May

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué sucedió Ash?-pregunto un chico castaño que salía de la cocina

-Imagínate- sonrió

-Ohh ese Ash-dijo riendo

-Gary de todas maneras haberla llamado no sirvió de nada-suspiro

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Se fue…se fue con Rudy-dijo nostálgico

Gary había ido a visitar a su amigo, después de la visita de Misty planeado por el, sabia que estaba mal, sabia que Ash, realmente estaba mal y buscaba ayudarlo de alguna manera, haciendo a un lado la supuesta enemistad que tuvieron en algún tiempo.

-Ash ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, descuida tengo planeado algo-rio

-Ash no vayas a hacer ninguna locura por favor-dijo Gary viendo la mirada malvada de su amigo tramaba algo y esperaba que no fuera algo riesgoso

-No te preocupes, Misty decidirá-

-Ash…-

-Bueno mejor dime, vas a ir a la fiesta-

-Creo que si-

-En una cuantas horas será, no tendrás que estar preparándote-

-Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya ¿Vas a ir tu?-

-Claro que si-

Gary salió de la casa de Ash dirigiéndose hacia la suya para alistarse para la fiesta de compromiso de Misty y Rudy. Lo veía en los ojos de su amigo, esta vez no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas y haría algo por el amor de Misty para volverla a tener junto a el. Sabia que aunque Misty estuviera con Rudy, su corazón aun era de Ash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Misty por favor coopera en algo-decía una chica de cabello rosa

Las cuatro hermanas Waterflower se hallaban en el centro comercial eligiendo el modelo que Misty llevaría aquella noche, ya que entre tantas cosas la pelirroja había olvidado hacerse caso de eso y de muchos de los detalles de la fiesta de los cuales sus hermanas se hicieron cargo junto con Rudy, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta y para la boda, solo faltaba el arreglo de la hermosa novia para aquella noche.

Misty estaba renegando y realmente de muy mal humor no quería cooperar, quería cancelar todo y salir huyendo a los brazos de Ash, estar junto a el, y que ya nadie los volviera a separar, probar sus labios de nuevo antes de ir a dormí al amanecer, quería que el fuera la primera persona a la que viera cuando despertara por las mañanas…

-Misty por favor-repuso Violet

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Misty asustada debido a la fuerte expresión de su hermana, haciendo que saliera de sus dulces pensamientos

-Te estamos preguntando cual vestido te gusta mas-agrego Lily

-Ohh-

-Hay Misty estas muy distraída ¿En que piensas?-pregunto Daisy

-Nada-en su mente busco alguna buena excusa para no decir el verdadero motivo de estar tan distraída, aquel motivo llamado Ash Ketchum-Es que estoy muy nervrealidad, estaba a solo unos días de casarse y su vida cambiaria, ya no viviría con sus hermanas en el gimnasio, no ya no, ahora tendría un nuevo hogar que compartiría con Rudy, con quien compartirá su vida, para siempre…_-No puedo casarme…tengo que hacer algo-_

-Bueno Mist, entonces dinos que vestido te agrada mas para esta noche ¿El negro o el rojo?-pregunto Lily

_-¿Cuál me agrada mas? Por favor tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, queridas hermanas-dijo en sus adentros-_Creo que el negro-dijo fingiendo estar muy convencida pero realmente en toda la visita al centro comercial había puesto atención a ninguna de los aparadores que veía junto con sus hermanas, su mente divagaba en otras cosas.

-Muy buena elección-dijo Violet complacida

-Si…vaya hermanita hasta que haz aprendido algo de tus hermanas-rio picara Lily

-Si Lily, lo que tu digas-dijo Misty sin hacer mucho caso a la broma de su hermana

-Oh pero que humor-dijo ofendida Lily

-Bueno ya podemos irnos, quiero llegar temprano a la casa y dormir un poco antes de la fiesta-

-De acuerdo, Violet y yo iremos a pagarlo-dijo Daisy

-Ok, Lily y yo las esperamos afuera-

Lily y Misty caminaron hacia afuera de la tienda en donde había gran cantidad de pequeños puestos de distintas cosas y multitud de bancas dispuestas para la gente que quisiera descansar después de un largo día de compras. Misty vio como la gente iba y venia apresurada, sumamente divertida quizás se encontraban haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas, el ir de compras; aunque años antes no solía gustar ese tipo de actividades de un tiempo para acá se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, pero en ese momento no podía disfrutarlo, estaba tensa, tenia que hacer algo…

-¿Misty estas bien?-le pregunto Lily preocupada

-Si ¿Qué podría estar mal?-dijo con una sonrisa fingida tratando de ocultar que realmente algo que estaba mal, estaba a unos días de casarse y se había vuelto a encontrar con el amor de su vida.

-Misty, a mi no me engañas, soy tu hermana, no tienes por que disimular…cuéntame que es lo que te aflige-Lily trataba de ayudar de alguna manera a su hermana, en su interior la entendía, volver a ver a Ash había desconcertado por completo a Misty y aunque la principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación, aunque ella creía que estaría mejor con Rudy, para Misty eso no era asi, por que sus sentimientos eran de otra persona

-Lily…puedes imaginarte que me sucede-

-Creo que si-dijo tímida-Es Ash…-

-Si…-respondió casi en un susurro

-Bien, Mist no se que realmente es lo que suceda entre el y tu, tampoco se como van verdaderamente las cosas entre tu y Rudy, pero algo si te puedo decir, Mist, y eso es que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicte, esta vez no te dejas llevar tanto por la razón, solo deja que tu corazón te guie…-

-Gracias Lily-Misty le dedico una cálida sonrisa como agradecimiento al sabio consejo de su hermana, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba oír, algún aliciente que la impulsara a realizar lo que ella siempre había anhelado.

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Violet salió de la tienda acompañada de Daisy.

-Claro, vámonos-

Violet y Daisy salían de la tienda para alcanzar a sus otras dos hermanas dispuestas a abandonar el lugar para asi alistarse y tener todo listo para la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se abrió paso entre todos los invitados, quería estar con ella, ya no le importaba nada mas se arriesgaría a lo que fuera, por el amor de ella, seria capaz de todo, tenerla de nueva junto a el, sentirla junto a el, saber que de nuevo fuera suya y de nadie mas que jamás nadie los volviera a separar.

El lugar lucia realmente hermoso, el lugar escogido para la ceremonia, el gran jardín del laboratorio del Profesor Oak que muy gentilmente accedió a prestarlo para la cual seria la fiesta del año para ellos, por fin una persona del grupo, se casaba, estaba a nada de hacerlo.

Mesas con manteles rosas de seda y con hermosos arreglos florales lucían alrededor de aquel gran jardín, el pasto resplandecía con la luz de la luna y solo algunos faros iluminando el lugar creando una atmosfera cálida y romántica para los invitados. La pareja se hallaba recibiendo a los invitados en la puerta principal, mientras las hermanas Waterflower los conducían hasta el jardín, donde una banda ya se hallaba tocando música clásica y ligera para los oídos, para aquellos invitados que apenas entraban en ambiente.

Al había entrado por una puerta de las cuales pocos sabían, en realidad, solo el, Tracey aun asistente del profesor, Gary y obviamente el profesor Oak sabían de aquella entrada, en caso de alguna emergencia. Esta vez si que era para una emergencia, pensó. Quería pasar desapercibido que nadie percatara su presencia, que solo lo vieran como un invitado más, no causar un gran alboroto, no causarle más problemas a Misty era lo único que quería.

-Ash-grito emocionada una hermosa joven de cabello azulado que venia de la mano de un joven de cabello morado.

-¡Dawn!-exclamo Ash a regañadientes mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios en señal de que guardar silencio.

-Paul, en un momento regreso-Dawn se escabullo de su compañero que charlaba entretenido con otros entrenadores de la región.

-De acuerdo, amor-

-¡Ash! Cuanto tiempo-exclamo Dawn mientras se acercaba emocionada a la mesa en la que se hallaba su amigo, era la mesa más apartada del lugar y solo lo acompañaba su fiel pokemon, Pikachu

-Hola Dawn-saludaba Ash tranquilo mientras sonreía al volver a su eufórica amiga-¿Amor?-pregunto pícaro al referirse a la palabra dicha por el acompañante de ella.

-Oh-dijo sonrojada-Es mi novio…una larga historia-continuo

-Si yo ya sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos-

-¡Ash!-grito mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un color rojo

-Ya calma, calma-dijo con una sonrisa que delataba el gusto de volver a ver a su antigua amiga

-Si, si…pero mejor dime¿Qué haces tan apartado de los demás¿Por qué no estas con Melody?-preguntaba curiosa

-¿Cómo?-aquel chico no se acordaba de lo que había hecho creer un día antes, algo que sin duda ya estaba dando vueltas entre todos sus amigos-Oh eso…Preferí venir solo-se aclaro la garganta

-Pero ¿Por qué tan solo?-

-No…bueno…-no sabia que inventar para zafarse de esa vez

-Ash…dime que sucede ¿Qué acaso no confías en mi?-

-Claro que si, Dawn, es solo que…bueno…-estaba nervioso, lo habían descubierto

-¿Misty?-pregunto picara

-Uh bueno…yo…-estaba mas nervioso y también ahora sus mejillas tornaban a un color parecido al cabello de su amada.

-Ay Ash, si yo sabía que era ella-sonrió-Desde aquella vez en aquel lago, cuando no quisiste prestarme la MiniMisty…es obvio su destino es estar juntos-rio

-Dawn-dijo sonrojado-Por favor no hables tan fuerte-Ash hizo un gesto en que se calmara un poco

-Lo siento-sonrió apenada-Pero que vas hacer…si hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de ella y Rudy-

-Si lo se. Y a eso vine, mi querida amiga Dawn, tengo que impedir esa boda, Misty tendrá que elegir hoy…-

-Yo sabía que no te ibas a quedar con las ganas de estar con ella, y que obviamente ibas hacer algo-

-Si Dawn, esto es mas importante que cualquier competencia, cualquier torneo…es ella, ella es lo mas importante para mi-

-Suerte, Ash-

-Gracias-

-Oye pero que acaso ¿No tienes que estar camino a Sinnoh?-

-Tenia…pero ella es mas importante…esta noche ella decidirá, si es mejor que yo parta o me quede…El ultimo día que sale el barco hacia allá es el día de la boda de Misty…-

-Vaya que ironías de la vida-

-Si lo se-sonrió esta vez si estaba decidido ya que hablaría con Misty, la haría ver que realmente la amaba, que su felicidad estaba a lado de ella, pero si ella decidía quedarse con Rudy, el respetaría esa decisión y se iría, partiría hacia Sinnoh el día de su boda.

No le quedaría de otra, si no más que seguir su sueño para convertirse de una vez por todas en el maestro pokemon, el sueño que de niño siempre quiso hacer realidad, pero esta vez había algo más fuerte que eso, un sentimiento que no podía controlar, era mas fuerte que su deseo de convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Por eso no le importaba perder esa oportunidad en el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en aquella lejana región, habrá otras oportunidades, mas no habría otras para estar con el amor de su vida, Misty…

-Bueno, Ash, creo que me voy ya con Paul, me esta esperando-dijo la chica de cabello azulado viendo el gesto de desesperación de su novio mientras este la llamaba haciendo señas con las manos desde una mesa muy alejada de donde estaban

-De acuerdo, Dawn, gusto en saludarte-

-Si, digo lo mismo, ya sabes…suerte-le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad y se marcho de lugar dejando a Ash solo en compañía de su fiel compañero amarillo ahogado en sus pensamientos.

-Es hora-dijo decisivo-Ya sabes que hacer Pikachu-el pokemon le sonrió y salió corriendo de la mesa lo mas rápido que pudo.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados, al menos todos sus amigos ya estaban presentes ocupando las elegantes mesas que se hallaban distribuidas por todo el jardín. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada al chico que por tanto tiempo habia amado. El le habia prometido que estaria con ella aquel dia tan importante._ Que ilusa eres Misty _se dijo asi misma. Como era posible creer que el iria a la fiesta de compromiso de la persona que amaba, seria torturarse a si mismo y no habia ninguna necesidad de hacer eso. Quizas que no haya asistido a la fiesta, seria lo mejor...

-Misty-la llamo una voz masculina

-¿Que pasa Rudy?-pregunto Misty

-Es momento de anunciar nuestro compromiso-dijo el chico sonriente, no podia ocultar su felicidad, no podria creer que su sueño estaba cada vez mas cerca de hacerse realidad, lo que tanto habia soñado, y lo que le era mas imposible de creer Misty decidio estar con el, una vez Ash le habia ganado en Isla Trovita, pero esta vez el era el total vencedor...

-Voy en un segundo-Rudy se paro de su asiento y se dirigio hacia una improvisada tarima en donde se encontraba la orquesta amenizando aquella agradable noche. Misty lo siguio, acomodando con sus manos cualquier indicio de arruga de su hermoso vestido.

Aquella noche llevaba el vestido que horas antes habia comprado con sus hermanas, un hermoso vestido negro de corte simetrico, subia un poco arriba de las rodillas, entallado hasta la cintura y poco a poco se iba soltando, con un hermoso dije en medio del pronunciado pero elegante escote, su cabello iba arreglado en ligeros bucles, realmente lucia hermosa, Rudy ya se habia encargado de recordarselo durante todo la noche...

-Misty...-dijo el chico con alegria-Amigos gracias por acompañarnos...esta noche tan especial para nosotros dos...-

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo la chica pelirroja sonriendo mientras con su mirada aun buscaba esperanzada al chico que realmente amaba.

-Queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso y nuestra boda en una semana, a la cual todos estan invitados...-

Gary comenzo a observar la impaciencia que mostraba la pelirroja aun lado de su novio, vio que buscaba con desesperacion el rostro de Ash y no lo hallaba, el sabia por que, Ash estaba esperando a la chica en el estudio del Profesor, ya le habia dicho lo que iba a hacer, para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo y de su fiel pokemon. Pero necesitaba pensar algo para que la pelirroja entrara dentro de la casa y asi que Pikachu la condujera hasta el...

-Ahh-grito fingiendo estar asustado derramando todo el liquido de su copa hacia el vestido de Misty

-Gary-exclamo la chica al ver su vestido humedo

-Lo siento Misty-dijo Gary mientras la ayudaba a bajar del improvisado escenario

-Descuida-suspiro-Solo fue un accidente...tengo que secarme...voy adentro-

- Los accidentes a veces suceden por algo ¿Te acompaño?-dijo el chico haciendose el desentendido. A lo lejos divisiba al pequeño pokemon a un lado de la puerta esperando con impaciencia su señal.

-No...gracias-En ese momento Gary le hizo señas con la mano al ruedor amarillo y este salio corriendo de su lugar

-¿Segura?-

-Si, Gary-Misty bajo la mirada hacia al suelo, para ver al pequeño pokemon que le hablaba con insistencia

-¿Pikachu?-Reacciono como su verdaderamente estuviese sorprendido de verlo. Sin que Misty lo viera le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad

-¡Pikachu!-exclamo emocianada la pelirroja-¿Que haces por aqui?-

-Seguro que Ash se distrajo y el solo vino hasta aca-

-Si, seguro que si, conociendo lo distraido que es-rio

-Bueno Gary, Pikachu me acompañara-

-De acuerdo, yo me quedare con Rudy-

Misty camino hacia adentro de la casa, con Pikachu entre sus brazos. Mientras Gary esperaba a que Rudy terminara su discurso, que sinceramente ya se habia prolongado demasiado, estaba desesperado. Al terminarlo Rudy bajo y pregunto por Misty Gary se hizo el desentendido mientras distraia al lider de Isla Trovita, para permitir que Ash hablara con Misty.

Dawn desde su lugar, entendio todo, por lo que desocupo su lugar y se unio al grupo para que Rudy no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro de la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pikachu, tranquilo-dijo Misty mientras iba corriendo detras del pokemon

-Pika pi-decia el pokemon en señal de que queria que lo siguieran

-Por favor...tranquilo-Misty vio que el pokemon se detuvo en la gran puerta de madera, en donde se hallaba el estudio del Profesor

-Pika-

-Ah, con que quieres que entre aqui ¿Que abra?-Misty tomo a Pikachu entre sus brazos y abrio la puerta-Aqui no hay nada mas que cosas del Profesor-

-Pika-El pokemon apuntaba hacia el encendedor de luz

-Ok, prendere la luz-se dirigio hasta donde se hallaba el encendedor. Misty vio como entre las sombras se dibujaba una masculina, que poco a poco fue saliendo de la oscuridad detras del librero.-Ash-

-Si, Misty...-

-¿Que haces aqui? Pense que ya no ibas a venir...-susurro

-Tenia que venir, no te iba a dejar sola, este dia tan importante para ti...-Ash camino hacia donde se hallaba la chica.

Misty dejo a Pikachu sobre el suelo y este salio de la habitacion dejandolos solos. _Con que a esto se referia Gary _penso mientras Ash pasaba sus grandes y masculinas manos por las delicadas mejillas blancas de la chica.

-Oh Ash yo pense que...-

-Calma, Mist, no tienes que decir nada mas-

-¿Que haces aqui? Dime la verdad-dijo Misty, sabia a lo que se atenia con la presencia de el chico ahi.

-Vine a pedirte que...-Ash se oia nervioso, y su voz era quebrada-Queria que...-

-¿Que Ash?-pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja

-Queria saber si...-_Ash es ahora o nunca _-Si ¿querias casarte conmigo?-

-Oh Ash y-yo...-Misty sintio los calidos labios del chico sobre los suyos, con que ternura y sutileza los aprisionaba, era un ruego para que aceptara, sintio su alma y todo su amor en ese largo beso.

-Por favor-suplico Ash al separarse lentamente de los labios de Misty

-Ash...sabes que yo te amo...-

-Yo tambien te amo, Mist...-

-Pero no puedo, lo siento...-

-Mist...-

-No me respondas en este momento, te estare esperando a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta el dia de tu boda, si decides que no yo partire lejos de aqui, sin ti, otra vez...-

-Ash yo no...-

A Ash le partio el alma oir aquellas palabras, sentia que su corazon se detrozaba y que era aplastado. Misty sintio lo mismo pero ya mas nada podia hacer, desafortunadamente ya habia decidido una vida y era lejos de el...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohh sii !! Que emociongritos de alegria Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, que habia dejado a al espera durante tanto tiempo, pero que retome hacia unos dias jojo, muchas tragedias me pasaron con el, casi se me borra todo el documento O.o y ya sabran como estaba desesperada jeje...

Bueno, les prometo tener pronto el siguiente capitulo, que por fin es el final de este mi primer fic, despues de mucho tiempo, con el que comenze aqui en fan fiction! espero que les haya gustado...

Ya casi un año con esta hermosa historia de amor! Tengan por seguro que sera un pokeshipper!

Y bien, pues con esto comienzo el año!! Tengo muchas cosas nuevas esperen!! jeje

Bueno me voy...

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Byee!!

Lyz


	7. Para no decirte adios

Del Corazon

Capitulo 7 Final

Para no decirte adios

Todo estaba listo, por fin había llegado el día. Aquel día que esperaba con ansias antes de llegara Pueblo Paleta, regresar ahí había sido todo un acontecimiento en su vida, todo estaba bien hasta que…

-Misty-la llamo una voz femenina

-Adelante-contesto.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto su hermana mientras entraba a la habitación

-Uhh-Lily había agarrado desprevenida a su hermana menor-Ya casi-

La chica de cabello rosado termino de entrar en la habitación, contemplando lo bella que lucia Misty vestida de novia, era algo encantador verla vestida de aquella manera; un vestido largo y entallado hasta la cintura, poco a poco caía hasta el suelo creando una hermosa cascada blanca brillante. Era un vestido sencillo pero que aun asi, hacia relucir la belleza de Misty. Cerró la puerta. No podía creer que aquella niña que se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, fuera a la que una vez en su adolescencia llamaban _feíta _ella y sus hermanas. Una lagrima comenzó a descender por sobre sus blancas mejillas.

-¿Qué tienes Lily?-pregunto Misty preocupada al ver a su hermana. Desocupo el lugar que tenia frente aquel gigantesco espejo para ir a un lado de Lily

-Nada-Lily paso su mano para secar las lagrimas que descendían de su rostro-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-acto seguido se abalanzo sobre su hermana y corrió a abrazarla

-Lily, te quiero-suspiro la pelirroja entre los brazos de su hermana

-Yo también, hermanita…_feíta_-rio

-Hey Lily-Misty también reía mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su adolescencia aun lado de sus hermanas

-Misty…dime una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Estas segura-se aclaro la garganta y agarro aire-Es decir, estas segura de lo que quieres hacer, Realmente ¿Te quieres casar?-

-Ahh b-bueno-suspiro-Claro que si-dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa

-Vamos Misty, sabes que eso no es cierto-

-Lily, por favor, mi decisión ya esta tomada-

-Misty, sabes que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, si esto es lo que de verdad quieres hacer, entonces, adelante, pero como ya te lo había dicho antes, si tu felicidad se llama Ash Ketchum, entonces, sal por el…-la alentó

-No Lily, en la Iglesia, nos están esperando

-De acuerdo-suspiro resignada-Te espero afuera…suerte-Salió de la habitación

Cerro la puerta tras si, esa no era Misty, su hermana menor, la que se aferraba a lo que deseaba, algo estaba mal con ella. Pensó en el noble corazón que poseía su hermana e imagino en que quizás ese seria el motivo de no romper su compromiso. Muy a pesar de carácter Misty siempre anteponía los sentimientos de las personas que quería antes que los de ella. Y de alguna manera sabia que quería a Rudy, si no jamás hubiera pasado tanto tiempo junto a el, y menos aceptado su petición de boda. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y Misty aun no salía.

-Misty-volvió a llamar tocando la puerta sin obtener respuesta. Se acerco mas a la puerta y coloca su oído sobre esta para haber si alcazaba a oír algo. Sollozos. Abrió la puerta y se adentro a la habitación.

-Lily…-dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos

-Misty¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupada

-Nada-Misty trataba de ocultar su aun desmaquillado rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-A mi no me engañas-dijo en tono de autoridad-Dime Misty ¿Qué sucede?-Esta vez mostro mas suavidad

-Ash!-exclamo-Lo extraño…-

-Misty…pero…-

-El día de la fiesta de compromiso-interrumpió a Lily-me propuso matrimonio, además estuve con el, una noche antes, sabes a lo que me refiero…-

-Oh Misty-miro a su hermana con ternura y la abrazo-Estuviste con el eso quiere decir que lo amas realmente…-

-Si, Lily, el es a la única persona que podre amar…pero es que no se que hacer, me siento tan culpable y mal por Rudy…-

-Misty, el amor lo perdona todo-sabias palabras de parte de Lily

-Si…-suspiro-Pero lo rechace…rechace su propuesta de matrimonio…bueno me dijo esperaría hasta hoy…que me estaría esperando a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?-dijo esperanzada

-No Lily, termina de maquillarme y partimos a la Iglesia…-

-Como quieras-suspiro derrotada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ese dicho lo describía perfectamente en esos momentos. Faltaba solo una hora para la boda de Misty y ya se sentía derrotado. Apenas se estaba imaginando la vida sin ella, aun guardaba la esperanza pero con cada minuto que pasaba las esperanzas se iban. Aquello era algo que dolía, algo que venia desde lo mas profundo de su ser. El dolor de perder lo que mas quería…

-Pikachu, es hora-dijo el chico mientras cerraba la única maleta que llevaría con el. Ya lo había decidido partiría a Sinnoh, solo sin Misty, su Mist…

-Pika-contesto el Pokemon sonriente

-Bien, partamos-Ash tomo su maleta y Pikachu lo siguió. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hasta donde su mama.

-Hijo-La señora Ketchum-vio la maleta que llevaba en una de sus manos-¿Te vas?-

-Si, mama-suspiro. Aquel día llevaba gorra como los viejos tiempos, esta le ayudo a cubrir su semblante de tristeza

-Oh Ash, no me digas que…-

-Si, mama, será mejor que vayas con ella, no querrá que faltes a su boda-trato de dibujar una falsa sonrisa tratar de disimular su dolor, eso era lo que quería.

-Ash, lo siento tanto…-Delia corrió a abrazar a su hijo

-Descuida mama, estaré bien-suspiro y se aparto de su mama para salir de la casa

-Esta bien, hijo, si esto es lo que tu deseas, entonces que te vaya muy bien, te comunicas en cuanto llegues…-

-Si, mama-sonrió al ver de nuevo lo sobre protectora que solía ser algunas veces su mama. Pero al fin de cuentas le daba la razón, muchas veces había estado sola, además de que el fuera única hijo-Solo llevare a Pikachu…-

-Mime me-un pokemon salió presuroso de la cocina

-Mr. Mime-dijo la señora Ketchum

-Mr. Mime, me voy…cuida a mama por favor-

-Mime-contesto el pokemon sonriendo-Mi me-volteo a ver a Delia mientras trataba de acomodar la corbata que llevaba sobre el cuello

-Mr. Mime, lo había olvidado, es medio hora es la boda de Misty-volteo a ver a su hijo mientras este se hacia el desentendido

-Bueno, mama será mejor que me vaya, en medio hora sale el autobús hacia ciudad Carmín en donde tomare el barco hacia Sinnoh-

-De acuerdo, Ash, cuídate mucho-

Ash salió de la casa y se quedo mirando unos segundos el lugar que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar esta vez partiría hacia otra vida, una muy lejos de ahí, y probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo después de regresar, tenia que pasar el tiempo suficiente para poder ver a Misty a la cara, sabiendo que es feliz con otro hombre. Se dio la medio vuelta, tomo su maleta y se salió del patio de la casa.

-Bien Pikachu, una nueva vida, nos espera a ti y a mi-

-Pika-el Pokemon sonrió y subió sobre sus hombros mientras emprendían el camino hasta las afueras de Pueblo Paleta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gente ya había llegado, todos los invitados se encontraban ocupando todas las bancas de madera de aquella gran y hermosa iglesia, adornada con motivos de nupciales. El novio lucia elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y relucientes zapatos, camisa blanca debajo del traje, esperaba impaciente la entrada de la novia por el pasillo de la Iglesia…

Afuera de la Iglesia hacia su entrada triunfal, bajando de una elegante limosina blanca aquella hermosa novia, que a pesar de ser un día que cambiaria su vida para siempre, en vez de lucir feliz, a pesar de su falsa sonrisa, su mirada no escondía la tristeza que tenia dentro de su corazón, estaba nerviosa…

-Misty…es hora, a partir de hoy, tu vida cambiara por completo-susurro Lily quien era la que la acompañaba en la enorme limosina

-Lo se-suspiro y bajo lentamente del inmenso auto

La gente emocionada recibía a la novia, mientras vitoreaban y susurraban mensajes de aliento y de felicidad, deseándole a la pareja, real felicidad, algo que ella lo veía muy difícil. Subió la larga escalinata afuera de la Iglesia y por fin atravesó las enormes puertas de madera que hacían de entrada del majestuoso edificio. Brock la recibió del brazo y la dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Rudy impaciente por ella, aquel chico con el que compartiría toda su vida, en unos segundo mas…

-Misty…estas bien-susurro Brock

-Si, no tengo nada-Estaban a solos unos pasos del altar

-Ash esta a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta-Brock entrego a la novia mientras sonreía de manera de complicidad a la chica

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia. Mientras Rudy miraba con ansiosa felicidad a la novia…Misty divagaba entre el sentir o el pensar…a su mente pasaba todo lo que había vivido con aquel chico que por años había sido su mejor amigo, después su novio, después…

-Señorita Waterflower-comenzó el sacerdote, sin percatarse que Rudy ya la había aceptado como esposa-Acepta al señor Rudy, como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe…-

-Ehh-contesto mientras su mente regresaba a la realidad-Y-yo…-

-Misty…vamos-

-Lo siento, Rudy, yo no puedo…te quiero…pero amo a otra persona…-

-Lo se y me duele, pero si eso es lo que te hace feliz, anda a buscarlo-El chico sonrió realmente amaba a aquella dulce pelirroja desde el primer día que la vio, pero también desde ese primer día se había dado cuenta a quien pertenecía el corazón de Misty. Quería verla feliz, si eso ero lo que mas deseaba y si la felicidad no estaba al lado de el, si no al lado de Ash, el lo sabría aceptar

-Gracias, Rudy, te quiero…-se acerco a el y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido salió corriendo de la Iglesia.

_-Ash, espera por favor-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pika-decía un pequeño Pokemon amarillo tratando de alentar a su entrenador que estaba mas que triste

-Pikachu, por favor, es imposible a estas horas ya debe ser la esposa de Rudy, debe estar tan feliz, lucir tan hermosa con el vestido de novia…-Se hallaban a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, esperando el autobús que lo llevaría lejos de ahí, hacia su nueva aventura…

-Señor Ketchum-una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación que tenia con su pokemon-Ya vez Pikachu, debe ser la encargada del autobús…-Ash estaba de espaldas de la chica

-Se equivoca, señor-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba mas al entrenador y al Pokemon-No soy la encargada del autobús, pero si soy la encargada de tantos dolores de cabeza hacia usted…-

-¿Quién..?-Ash se quedo con la pregunta formulada en sus labios al voltear a ver a la chica-Misty-grito y corrió hacia ella

-Esa misma-sonrió

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que…-

-Se supone que yo tengo un nuevo viaje contigo ¿Qué no es asi? Además de una propuesta muy tentadora…-lo interrumpió

-¿Cómo?-

-Que acepto, quiero casarme contigo, solo contigo, estar contigo, toda mi vida, por que te amo…-

-Misty-Ash tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura mientras daba vueltas con ella lleno de alegría, no podía estar mas feliz, su sueño se había hecho realidad. La beso con pasión, marcando el comienzo de una nueva vida-Te amo-

-Yo también…-suspiro-Entonces ¿Puedo ir contigo? Hasta donde sea que vayas, como los viejos tiempos…-

-Sabes que si Misty…-

-Gracias-

-Misty, a partir de aquí comienza una nueva vida…junto al sentimiento mas hermoso que podemos sentir, el amor, algo que viene Del Corazón…-se acerco a la chica y la beso esta vez con ternura mientras esperaban su nuevo destino juntos, esta vez nadie los separaría, jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Holaa!!

Ahh por fin termine este hermoso fic(echándome porras yo sola jeje) espero que todo este haya sido de su historia, después de casi un año compartiendo tantas cosas y dolores de cabeza, ha llegado el fin de esta aventura, el que fue mi primer fic de Pokemon, con el que comenze a darme a conocer en Gracias por acompañarme!! A todos los que dejaron reviews, que lo leyeron, que se desesperaron, que lloraron…a todos!

Este capitulo salió en una sola noche de total inspiración jeje, y creo que si quedo bien!

Bueno llego el fin de esta historia, para asi poder comenzar y avanzar nuevas historias! Estare pronto por aquí…

De Corazón, muchas gracias! Los quiero!

Byee!

Lyz


End file.
